The Viscount and I
by NowAndForeverDazzled
Summary: 19th century: Edward, the most popular bachelor, has to find a bride. One day, his mother forces him to attend an important event in hope to find an acceptable bride. No woman arouses his attention till he discovers one clumsy lady.
1. Butter Biscuit Lover

**The Viscount and I**

**Summary:** 19th century: Edward, the most popular bachelor, has to find a bride. Sounds easy, but it is far from it! One day, his mother forces him to attend an event of the ton (the high society of the 19th century) in hope to find an acceptable bride. No woman arouses his attention till he discovers one clumsy lady.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight _or _any Twilight characters_.

_EPV_

Mothers. Everywhere are mothers and their daughters, who are eager to find us - marriageable men with a good fortune and a title.

I am hiding in a corner and try to not attract any attention, watching the whole scenario.

It is the same as always: The aim of mothers is to get their daughter married come what may. So they introduce her to a marriageable man in hope to find the next son-in-law. They even ignore the man's attempt to avoid them.

The same procedure as every year! I would laugh if I wasn't one of the poor victims. Sometimes I hate being a viscount… the most wanted man here. Sounds great, but has obviously also negatives sides, which all possess two legs.

"Edward, there you are! Hiding in a corner again?" Emmett, my younger brother steps out of the crowd and comes towards me.

"Emmett, have you seen them with their hungry eyes? Even mother did not look like this when she tried to find a suitable husband for our sister. It is getting worse each time!"

"Oh come on, today the ladies are actually not that bad – wait!" A young woman goes past us, who is wearing a terrible green dress and having an unhealthy-looking posture and her face is looking as if a clown handled her makeup.

"Ok I take back my statement. That girl looks as if she ate a broom and afterwards fell into paint bucket. There are some creatures who I don't want to run across at night"

I chuckle, but he is right. Many of today's attending women are dressed up like the dress-salesperson wanted to sell his ugliest dresses first. "Don't they have any eyes? I really think that- "

"Viscount Cullen! What a surprise to meet you here. Do you know my wonderful daughter Tanya?"

Seeming to appear from nowhere, Mrs. Denali and her daughter approach me, while my brother escapes in time – damn it!

"Good evening, Mrs. Denali. No, I have not had the pleasures to meet your daughter. Good evening Ms. Denali." I take her daughter's hand and kiss it briefly.

"Well, I will drink something. You two can talk a bit", says Mrs. Denali and disappears into the crowd.

"So how long have you been in London?", I ask politely.

"A while".

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes, I do."

That has been the most exciting part of our conversation so I excuse myself and search for a new corner.

Suddenly I am surrounded by a new group of daughters and their naïve bored personalities. Their minds are full with keeping their body skinny and using the right fork at dinner. One could think of their behaviour that if they used the wrong fork for eating peas, they would end at the guillotine... Absolutely nonsense.

But can't they just leave me alone? Why does mother always force me to attend such events? I love her and I know I have to find a bride, who gives me an heir, but sometimes I want to – ugh I have no words!

After getting rid of the ladies, I go to the buffet before my stomach starts making loud noises. On my way to the noise-preventing help, a woman steps into my sight and I can't believe my eyes! Is she really trying to grab all the butter biscuits and hide them under her arm?

I hold back my laughter with a lot of effort. I don't even know her, but I like her already. Almost every woman here avoids the food as if it was poisoned, while she tries to take away everything!

I want to get to know her, so I make my way through the crowd and pretend to overhear the mothers and her daughters, who want to attract my attention. I could have reached the mysterious butter biscuit-lover in time, if there wasn't Mrs. Denali, who suddenly obstructs my passage.

Mrs. Denali – my current personal hell!

"Viscount Cullen, did you speak with my Tanya?"

"I did, but if you excuse me? I have to go-"

"No, wait a moment! Do you want to meet her again?"

"We will see. Excuse me." I bypass her and go straight to the buffet.

But the woman, I wanted to reach, is gone.

"Have you seen Denali's face? She is aghast! Did you show her your dark side?", Emmett chuckles, appearing from nowhere.

"Emmett, have you seen the brown haired woman at the buffet wearing a white dress? I wanted to talk with her but she is gone."

"Wait! Is our Edward interested in a woman? From HERE? Wow I did not believe that day will come. I should tell mom the day has arrived"

He already turned on the wheel, when I grabbed his sleeve. "Shut up, Emmett! Did you see her or not?"

"No, I am sorry but I think I can already see something different… little hearts in your eyes."

I leave him alone, not having the time to argue about my green eyes and start looking for her. When I surround the buffet, I suddenly see two or three butter biscuits lying on the floor of the next room, which she must have lost on her way. I follow the eatable trace and find my biscuit-lover standing on the terrace – alone, eating her prey.

I go outside and step next to her. When she turns her face towards me, I cannot hold it back anymore and I begin to laugh.

You would know why if you could see her…


	2. Ms Embarrassed

**Authors Note:**

Thanks for your reviews and for adding my story to your favourite story list and so on!

It urged me to write another chapter today. J

Hope you like it…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight _or _any Twilight characters_.

_BPV_

Butter Biscuits. I have never tasted such a delicious thing. If I had to live on a lonely island, I would take them with me. That would be the perfect happy end.

Normally I'm not that greedy but if the women here noticed how good these butter biscuits taste, they would stop avoiding the food and lunge at the buffet.

I watch out for nosy eyes and try to hide some of the delicacy under my arm secretly. Then I make my way through the crowd towards the terrace or better I _tried _to make my way through the crowd if there wasn't Tanya Denali.

"Bella! I haven't seen you the whole night. Where are you going?" Hmm what should I say? Should I tell her that I kidnapped almost every butter biscuit and growl at her to leave me alone so I could eat them?

"Well, I am searching for my mother and I think she is on the terrace. I have to talk to her so if you excuse me?", I reply politely.

Telling the truth would not be a great idea mainly because there is the biggest scandalmonger of the ton in front of me. No, that would definitely not be a good idea!

"But Bella, I-", she begins, but I was already three steps away. I know it's rude but I have already lost two or three biscuits on my way and if I waited longer, I would drop all of them.

I enter the terrace hastily and find myself alone under a beautiful starry sky.

I just started eating the first one, when I heard something besides me. Oh no, oh no! Please, fate, tell me that it's Jacob Black, my best friend, who is standing right next to me. Please, please… I am turning my head to the right to look into beautiful green eyes and freeze.

Edward Cullen. Viscount Edward Cullen! Could it get any worse?

Suddenly the Viscount begins to laugh, as if there was no morrow. Yes, it could get worse. Thank you, fate.

After one minute of blushing for my part and laughing for his part he said, "I'm sorry. I did not want to laugh at you, but your face was the highlight of my day. You are still having some remains of your prey on your lips."

Totally embarrassed, I turn away to lick them away. With a face-colour which equals a tomato, I am turning my gaze back to him, totally amazed by his green eyes… again.

"If I am free to introduce myself, I am Viscount Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And you are?"

"Embarrassed."

"Nice, to meet you, Ms. Embarrassed.", he chuckles. His voice equals that of angel.

Beautiful.

That is the only word, which fits his appearance. His face is inhumanly beautiful. He has untidy, bronze-coloured hair and the most amazing eyes, which I have ever seen. Just beautiful. Just perfect. It should be forbidden to look like that.

I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to my mind. I should think before I speak, but it was too late.

"Do you want one?", giving him the butter biscuits. He smiles at me with an amazing crooked smile and takes one.

"Thank you. And which name is on your birth certificate if I may ask? I don't think that Embarrassed is standing there, or?"

„Well, actually my name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella." His lordship takes my hand and kisses it - longer than necessary and long enough to cause a shiver on my body. I hope he doesn't see it, but even if I want it, I could not do anything against it. I think no one could do anything against it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan. But tell me, why are you standing here with about 10 butter biscuits under your arm?", he says, reaching for another one.

"Well, I love them. They taste delicious, don't they?"

"I have to agree, they are. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course.", curiosity swinging in my voice.

"May I have the next dance?"

Completely startled by his topic change and his offer, I am almost forgetting how to breathe. I mean, there is an Adonis right in front of me and he wants to dance with me? No wonder I am forgetting how breathing works.

"And?" he asks with a crooked smile.

"Yes, I would love to dance with you." I response, but suddenly realizing that there is a problem. "But I have already promised Duke Newton the next few dances. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

I have already turned on the wheel, when I feel a warm hand on my arm. "I will get my dance tonight. Sooner or later, but I will dance with you before the ball ends", he whispers into my ear, his warm lips almost touching it. I shiver again and don't think that I would be able to stand upright anymore, if I didn't go – IMMEDIATELY!

With shaky knees I go back into the ballroom and wish I would not have to dance with Duke Mike Newton now, but with the bronze-coloured god, who has gotten under my skin in a way I don't think is possible.


	3. A disappointed Duke

**Authors note:**

I really hope you like it! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight _or _any Twilight characters_.

_EPV_

"I will get my dance tonight. Sooner or later, but I will dance with you before the ball ends", I whisper into her ear. It is a promise and I can't believe that Mike Newton will dance with her. I should be the only who she should dance with.

She looks into my eyes with her deep brown ones and blushes in the sweetest way, but I don't get the chance to enjoy it because she turns on the wheel and leaves me… to be with Newton.

I can't let that happen.

I am heading towards the ballroom and suddenly Alice, my sister and Jasper's wife – he is a very good friend of mine - , obstructs my passage.

"Hello, Edward. What are you doing out here?"

"Hey, you are looking good."

"Thank you, it is gorgeous isn't it? Madame Lambourt made that dress. I love love love it so much.", she says with a smile.

"Oh if Madame Lambont-"

"_Lambourt_", she says, seeming to be a bit annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry, Madame _Lambourt_ made it, it has to be gorgeous. But should I know who she is?"

"Funny again, huh? Well, you did not answer my question. What are you doing out here… alone?"

"Well, Lady Isabella Swan was here a few seconds ago."

"Bella? What do you want from her", she asks curiously, narrowing her eyes.

"I wanted to do dance with her, but Mike Newton was quicker than I. And actually, I wanted to go inside when I met you."

"I understand… Edward, look. She is not just like any other woman. She is one of my best friends so please, do not use Bella for just having fun with her."

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh come on, you are a second Casanova and if I did not know better, I would say you are him!" Okay, I have to admit it. I love woman and being with them, but I can't do anything about it. They actually throw themselves at me.

"Alice, I won't discuss my being a second Casanova right now, but let me say one thing: I don't intend to just having fun with Bella so if you excuse me."

I bypass her and enter the ballroom. A white dress, another white dress, but not the one I am looking for. Where the hell is Newton, who is dancing with my white gown wearing lady?

Oh, there they are.

Duke Newton holds Lady Swan in his arms, while dancing the waltz and it seems as he is telling her a joke or something funny, because I could see her smile.

She has such a beautiful smile. I have already noticed it – her lips are a bit too full for our today's beauty standards, but in my opinion they are just sensual. And she is smiling with these perfect lips not at me, but at Mike Newton.

Jealousy wells up inside me. That's new for me, but I can already say, I don't like it.

"Good evening, Viscount Cullen.", Lady Jessica Stanley greets me seeming to appear from nowhere. Oh god, please leave me alone.

"Good evening", I am taking her hand and kiss it briefly.

"So, are you enjoying the ball?", she asks me.

"Yes, I do.", trying to keep my sentences as short as possible. Maybe she realises that I am not in the mood to talk and why the hell is Bella smiling again?

Jessica's eyes follow the direction I am looking into and chuckles in surprise.

"Isabella Swan? You should forget her.", she says patronizing. I don't like the tone she uses when speaking about Bella.

"What do you mean?", I ask her, startled by her statement.

"Well, I have heard that Duke Newton wants to propose to her. So she is already a half-married woman."

WHAT? I have just talked to her for about 20 minutes and I should already let her go? Not if I can prevent it.

"Lady Stanley, it was nice to meet you but if you excuse me. I have to go.", I say, heading into the direction where Bella is standing and waiting for the next dance to begin.

_BPV_

_'Let it be over. Let it be over.'_

"And then I just took another horse.", Duke Newton says with a chuckle. I smile at him, not knowing what he is talking about at all. I really tried to keep up, but my mind has already drifted away for several times and now I have absolutely no idea, why he changed the poor horse some time ago.

My mind is like: Smiling, Edward Cullen, Breathing, Smiling, Edward Cullen, Breathing, Smiling, Edward Cullen, Breathing, Smiling, Edward Cullen, Breathing

I have already tried to locate the Viscount, but I have not seen him yet.

After finishing the waltz, we are waiting for the next dance to begin.

"What do you think?", Duke Newton asks me.

"About what?".

"Well, about the idea.", he says looking at me as if I were dull-witted. Which idea? About what? God, what should I say?.

"I-", I start, but don't get the chance to finish my sentence, because someone interrupts our conversation and saves me in last-minute.

My guardian angel.

"Hello, Newton. Good evening, Lady Swan", a familiar voice says. I turn my head towards the person and freeze.

Viscount Cullen heads towards us and has this crooked smile on his lips.

"Hi, Edward. What are you doing on the dance floor without a partner?", the Duke asks him curiously. Edward Cullen is looking at me with an intense stare and smiles artfully. What is he up to?

His eyes turn back to Mike Newton and mentions, "Well, I have to tell you that there is a mistake. I actually forgot to put my name in Lady Swan's dance card but she has already agreed to dance the next waltz with me, so I would like to do that.", he winks at me.

"Is that true?", Duke Newton asks me with a disappointed expression.

A bit distracted by Edward Cullen, I answer him a bit too enthusiastically, "Oh right I forgot. I am sorry, but Viscount Cullen is telling the truth." Edward Cullen is smiling his crooked smile again and in reaction my knees start shacking.

"But, I-", Mike starts, but is getting interrupted by the Viscount.

"My apologies, but there are many women in this room, who would love to hear about your horse-experience. It is almost legendary. Tell them about it, while I will dance with Lady Swan", he says, taking my hand.

Glad to be save from another dance with Duke Newton, I form a silent _Thank you _on my lips while looking at Viscount Cullen_. _Obviously being able to decode my silent message, he smiles at me and leads me to the middle of the dance floor, away from the really disappointed Duke Newton.

Good God! Now I would finally get my dance with the bronze-coloured god.


	4. Forever too late?

**Authors note:**

Enjoy! I wrote this chapter on a sunny day outside – finally the sun is shining again! In Austria, the weather equalled the apocalypse :( but now it is sunny again! Yeahh :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight _or _any Twilight characters_.

_BPV_

Good God! Now I would finally get my dance with the bronze-coloured god.

When we reach our destination, he leans forward and whispers into my ear "I hope you don't mind that I have taken you away from the Duke."

"No, it is more than alright. But I have to tell you, well, I think you will regret your choice of dancing with me. If you did not know, I'm not a good dancer. Duke Newton yelled a few times while dancing, because I stepped onto his foot."

It is better to warn him that my clumsiness equals physical disability.

"And I have to tell you that I think that it depends on your partner if you step on his foot or not. I think that Mike Newton is just a bad partner choice." He says with a little smile on his face. Have I imagined the double meaning? I hope not.

The music starts. Edward Cullen takes one of my hands in his and places his other one on my back. Then he starts to dance in the rhythm of the music. I have to admit that he dances as good as he looks.

EPV

"Viscount Cullen-", she starts, but gets interrupted by me.

"Call me Edward". Offering her to call me by my first name would bring us hopefully a bit closer

"Edward,", she starts again, seeming to be a bit startled by my offer "have you noticed? Almost everyone is looking at us now."

I turn my head around to see many heads turning around in time, before I could catch them watching. Too late. Probably, Jessica Stanley could not shut her mouth and told everyone that I seemed to be interested in Bella. Zero brain, but a big mouth.

Although it doesn't matter. Everyone should know that Bella is already half taken by me so that no one else dares courting her.

"Ignore them like I do. So Lady Swan-"

"Bella, just Bella.", she smiles at me. Could it get any better?

"So Bella, I know that you are my sister's best friend. That's all I know about you. I have no idea, who you are if I'm honest.", but have already claimed you as mine, I complete the sentence in my mind.

"Which family do you belong? Are you coming from London? Tell me something about you."

"Well, my father is a Duke and my mother a Duchess. Yes, I'm coming from London and I have never been elsewhere. I don't have a favourite colour because it depends on my mood. When I'm happy I would say green and when I'm angry then black. I have no pets, because I think they would not survive my treatment and I hate playing games where people let me win.", she smiles.

"I would say I'm rather ambitious so don't worry. I don't let anyone win or take away my victory and property.", I reply with a crooked smile.

Seeming to be a bit surprised by my answer – maybe she heard the double meaning – she steps onto my foot.

"Eww", I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Visc- I mean Edward, I have told you that I'm a catastrophe on two legs.", she apologizes.

"Don't worry, everything is alright and believe me, I have already seen several disasters tonight and you are definitely not one of them. Maybe just a little bit distracted."

BPV

Maybe just a little bit distracted? Is he kidding? A little bit distracted is understated.

"And what about you? I also don't know anything about your person, My Lord"

"Well, I'm 23, by the way how old are you, Bella?"

"I'm 19."

"19? My sister too. However, I studied in Oxford until last year, love playing the piano, don't like dogs and my favourite colour is blue. I don't have any pets either and I like travelling through the world."

"Where have you already been?", I ask him curiously.

"In America and Africa. It was amazing", he says dreamy.

"I would love to visit America. I have already heard many great things about it."

"If you want I will take you with me the next time I go there again. Maybe I will already go there next Wednesday.", he says with this gorgeous crooked smile. What should I say? Take me with you and don't let me go? Hold me forever with your strong arms?

"I can't imagine, how this should work, although it would be wonderful…", I sigh. What did you expect me to say? The truth? Not in this century.

Seeming to be able to read my thoughts, he presses me against his body and whirls us around. Don't let go of me, don't let go of me. Hold me forever, I shout at him mentally.

Then Edward stops dancing. Why did he stop? Have I done something wrong?

My confusion seems to be printed on my face, because Edward leans down to me and whispers into my ear, "The dance is over. Of course we can dance if we want to, but it would look weird, if there is no music..", he explains with a chuckle.

I also notice that everyone stopped dancing and is now waiting for next one to begin. But that is not the only thing which I have noticed. Duke Newton comes towards us in a furious and determined pace.

"Oh no", I sigh.

"What is it?", he asks worried.

"Duke Newton comes toward us at 12 o'clock."

"Do you want to dance with him?", he asks with a disappointed expression.

"NO! Definitely not, if it can be avoided."

Edward turns us on the wheel and whispers "I have an idea.". With that he grabs my arm and leads me out of the crowd.

Where are we going? Oh my god, thinking about being alone with him causes butterflies inside my stomach… It seems like they are drunk or something, because they are so wild.

"Edward", a familiar voice shouts suddenly. With a sigh he turns us around and gives me the possibility to see an approaching Alice.

"Edward, there you are. Can I talk to you for a minute? Oh, hello Bella.", my best friend hugs me tightly and says "You are looking great! The dress is gorgeous… you have to tell me who made it."

"Hi Alice."

"So, would come with me for 3, 2, or 4 minutes?", she asks her brother.

Later Alice, I'm busy."

"So am I, but it is urgent.", she says impatiently.

"Alright", he sighs, "I'm coming. Bella, you can go to the terrace in the meanwhile. I will follow you in a few minutes."

"Hmm okay… I will just wait… for you… outside", I murmur. God that is embarrassing. I hope she doesn't think that her brother and I- well, now what is it actually?

Edward lets goof my arm to let me enter the terrace, still being able to hear Edward cursing what has been so urgent.

"Bella!", my mother shouts while trying to make her way through the crowd. Please no…

"Bella, where have you been all night? I have been so worried!"

"Mum, I-"

"We will talk later. Come now. We want to go home."

Already?

"But why? It is just... wait, what time is it actually?", I ask curiously.

"It is midnight. You see my point? So come... NOW! Your father waits outside"

Midnight? Already? Wow, I have totally forgotten the time. I know it sounds weird, but it felt like there was nothing but me and Edward, not even time.

She takes my arm and leads me inside.

"Mum! I'm coming, I'm coming. I just have to-", I start, but get interrupted.

"Don't overburden it, young lady. Your father is totally distressed! He only knew you were alive, because a friend of Mrs. Denali talked to Mrs. Stanley, who then talked to the sister of a friend of your father, who then talked to her brother, who then told your father that you were dancing with Duke Newton. And by the way… Duke Newton?", she asks me with a smile.

"Mum, can we leave it by that?"

"No, we will discuss it at home, but now let's go."

But Edward! Oh no, what will he think if I am not there anymore?

"Mum, I-"

"Later!", she says with a stern voice. If I really believed that I had a chance to stop her, I would have tried it. Not even a hurricane could stop her - she would rather laugh about it.

I'm totally powerless, so I go to Lady Weber, who is tonight's host and thank her for the wonderful evening.

Before stepping outside, I'm looking out for bronze coloured hair a last time, but can't find the Viscount. I hope that he won't be angry… I _pray_ that he won't be angry!

And what should I do, if he went back to America? I dearly wish tonight was not our first and last moment together.

With this thought I go outside and get into our carriage heading home, leaving this night and Viscount Edward Cullen behind me.


	5. Shakespeare lover

**Author´s note: **Thanks to all of you, who reviewed till now. You're great :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight _or _any Twilight characters_.

_EPV_

"What do you mean with _'She is gone'_? She can't be!", I growl to Emmett. Emmett has just told me that he saw Bella entering a carriage and driving away. I told her to wait for me.. God damn it.

"Don't snarl at me little Romeo. I am not the girl who left you", he replies with a grin.

If he continues to give such comments, he soon will be a girl.

"Alice! Wait a moment.", I shout after my sister.

"What is it? Mother wants to head home. Finally!", she says relieved.

"Where does Bella live? I want to visit her."

"You want to visit her now? Sounds romantic… You could dress up as Romeo and climbed up to her terrace. With a rose between your lips, but I think with your today's luck, you would only fall down and prick your lips with the rose's thorns! Where art though Bella…", Emmett chuckles.

"Why are you talking about Shakespeare all the time? And of course I won't visit her now, dork.", I murmur.

"Where does she live, Alice?", I ask her impatiently.

"I won't tell you."

"What?", I ask her startled.

"You will only hurt her and I don't want her to have a broken heart. Once a Casanova, forever a Casanova."

_BPV_

"Mum, I don't want to be courted by Duke Newton! PLEASE, accept that!".

Since arriving at home, I have been trying to convince my mother that Mike is a bad husband choice – the worst husband choice!

"Bella, but you need a husband, plus he is a duke. Do you know what that means?" Good fortune, prestige, grandchildren.

"Not that again. You would wed me to a butcher, just to see me married."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. You know you overstate again. Okay, let's repeat our situation: You have already had seven admirers, but you rejected every single man. Right?"

"Right", I sigh. I don't know what men see in me.

"And why the hell did you do that?"

"It just did not seem right to marry someone who I don't love."

"My dear, of course I want you to marry out of love, but there is not so much time left. Tell me: Do you have a particular man in mind, who you could love or should I call the butcher?", she smiles.

Bella, be brave. Just say it.

"Well, to be honest, there is someone-"

"WHAT? Who is it? Do I know him?", she asks hastily.

"He is a Viscount-"

"A Viscount", she interrupts me again.

"Mum?", I ask her annoyed.

"Yeah yeah I'm quiet. Go on." Come one.

"Mum, it's Viscount Edward Cullen.".

After saying his name, her face turns into a grim expression.

"No.", she says.

No?

"Mum?"

"I said no!"

"But why?", I ask her desperately.

"You want someone to love and be loved? He can't love you. He is in love with himself and no one else. Plus, at each event I see him dancing and flirting with other women. Bella, please understand. For someone else, you may be the world, but for Edward Cullen, you may be only one person in the world. He won't be faithful."

Speechless and hurt. These two words seem to describe my current feelings perfectly.

"He does not seem to be a womanizer.", I murmur. Of course, he is extremely handsome and has a title, but Edward? The person I met tonight? That can't be.

"Bella?"

No.

"Mum, I am tired. I want to go to my room, okay? Good night.", I head towards the stairs.

"Good night, sweetheart.", she says worried, seeming to recognize my inner struggle.

After making myself ready for bed, I wrap the blanket around my body and start thinking. Okay, Bella. Maybe you overstate things.

He is not your dreamboat.

He is not as charming as you remember him.

He is not as handsome as you remember him. Maybe he even looks like Phil, the butcher.

Damn it.

Of course, he is the most charming person, I have ever met and the most handsome one and he definitely does not look like Phil.

I roll on one side and try to get Edward out of my mind by thinking about other things. Trees. Books. Wuthering Heights. Park. Cats. Dogs. Edward does not like dogs- it is not working, I notice disappointed. Just fall asleep and leave the whole day behind you.

Tomorrow is going to be a great and sunny day.

Try to look on the bright side of life, Bella.

Bright side. Bright side. Bride si-, what is that? What is that noise?

Listening into the darkness, I hear something shutter. I search for the place where the noise is coming from and look right to one of my windows. Wait. Is that a stone, which has been thrown against my window? There is another one. And another.

Then I realise the obvious:

Someone is in the yard, throwing stones at my window.


	6. Are roses and a box enough?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight _or _any Twilight characters_.

_BPV_

Someone is in the yard, throwing stones at my window.

Who is down there? Oh god, should tell dad and mum? Be brave, Bella. Maybe it's just the wind, which picks up stones and throws it against the window… Hmm not very realistic.

I stand up and go to my big window.

"Who is th-?", I start but get interrupted by a stone, which has been thrown against my forehead.

"Ahh, what the hell?", I scream.

"Sorry.", I hear familiar voice say.

I can't believe it.

"Jake? What are you doing here?", I ask my best friend into the darkness.

"I wanted to look if you survived the night without any complications or stumbled over your own legs and hit the floor with your head like you did two years ago. That was a great evening.", he says with a chuckle.

"Haha. Wow, are you funny again. How was it in Edinburgh?"

"Rainy. Can I come up to you? I'm freezing!", he moans.

"Jake, it is summer."

"I have to go to the toilette.", he mentions with a smile.

"Jake, you live next to us. You can use your own bathroom."

"Okay I want a hug.", he surrenders.

"I knew it. But can we hug and talk tomorrow? I'm not in such a good mood", I tell him.

Edward being a womanizer preys on my mind.

"What happened, Bells?", he asks protective.

"Edward Cullen happened." I hear a growl on the yard.

"Edward Cullen?", he asks through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, why?", I ask curiously.

"Never mind. I just don't like him.", he says. I think there is more behind it, but I don't ask further.

"Jake, please. Tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, you really have to sleep. You look like a mess. Do you know what a hairbrush is?"

"Good night, Jake.", I close the window and go back to my bed. Then I hear another stone against my window.

So I go back, open it again and hear Jake whisper "Good night, Ms. Swan.".

It's morning again? That has been a long night…

"Lady Swan? Are you awake?", I hear my maid behind my door.

"Sure, come in, Eliza.". My maid enters my room having a wonderful bouquet of flowers and a box in her arms.

"Who would send me flowers?", I ask curiously. I get out of my bed and run towards the gift.

"I think, there is a card. Yeah, here it is.", she says handing me a piece of paper, which has been placed between the red roses.

_Dear__ Bella,_

_I really enjoyed yesterday evening and I have to say that you lit up the ball. _

_You were the shining star in the dark (besides the butter biscuits). _

_I don' know, why you had to go, but I __trust that it wasn't our first and last moment together._

_I hope you accept my little gifts. The box is waiting for you._

_Yours, Edward _

I breathe in deeply. I hope he would be serious about these words.

I take the little box and open it. Butter biscuits.

He is really sweet.

I have to give him a chance.

"Lady Swan? The heir of Norwich is here.", Eliza mentions.

"Thank you. Tell him that I will come downstairs in a few minutes and I have a request. Please don't tell anybody about these presents."

"Yes, My Lady.", she says and leaves me alone.

"Jake", I greet my best friend.

"Morning Bells, do you want to go to the park? I have heard that Mrs. Stanley and Mrs Weber quarrel with each other, because Mrs. Stanley's dog peed on Mrs. Weber. I am glad to be in London again.", he says with a chuckle.

"Sure, let's go."

In the park I tell him about yesterday, how good I felt and what happened afterwards.

"Bella, you are a wonderful and smart person, whose clumsiness will cause your death one day, but I think you should listen to me. I don't like Cullen and not without a cause. I-", Jake says, but I interrupt him.

"Why?"

"Why what?", he asks confused.

"Why don't you like him?" I look into his big brown eyes.

"I courted a woman named Mary, who left me for Cullen two years ago. I tried to explain to her that Cullen isn't a relationship guy like I am. She didn't believe me. So she rushed to him to find him kissing another woman. She bears the blame herself.", he says without any emotion.

"Right, you told me about it, but I have forgotten that it was the Viscount. I'm sorry, Jake.", I say while hugging him.

"You have to pity me first before hugging me? Do I smell?"

"No", I laugh. "But Jake, what should I do? Soon there are no other choices besides our butcher and Mike Newton."

"I would take Newton. He is not my type, but better than the butcher.", Jacob answers.

"You are unique, Jake.", I say with a grin while he is returning my hug.

"Racoons are unique too, but I will take it as a compliment. Alright then, come on, Bells. I have to take you home before your mother gets mad.". With these words he releases me and escorts me home.

_EPV_

"Who is that?", I ask in disbelief.

Emmett and I have been going placid through the park and suddenly spotted Bella with a mysterious guy hundred meters in front of us.

She hugs him.

Jealousy wells up inside me. "I have no idea, my dear brother", Emmett answers.


	7. Can he be tamed?

**Author's note:** Please review! :) I'm just 17 and already addicted to your comments…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight _or _any Twilight characters_.

_BPV_

"Bye Jake".

"Bye Bella", Jacob says, taking my hand and giving it a kiss. Then he turns on his wheel and leaves me alone on the stairs of the Swan residence.

I go inside and find my parents debating about something. They may argue about the housemaids again so I don't pay attention to the discussion and head upstairs. Suddenly I hear three words, which jerk me to a stop. Viscount Edward Cullen. I go downstairs again and hide behind the flowers. Oh, they smell good.

"He is not good for her!", my mother mentions furiously.

"Darling, I truly believe that Bella is able to tame him. She and her stubbornness are legendary. She will cope with it.", my father says.

"Charlie, she should get a husband, who does not need to be tamed. I think that Duke Newton is a great choice."

"Newton? Are you serious? Bella needs a challenge. She has always needed one. Do you remember? When she wanted a seventh pony we said no. We three discussed about it over one month and after we finally agreed to buy 'Dreamdancer', she did not want it anymore. It was the same with the - I think - twentieth pink dollhouse and fifth cat. She needs someone challenging, who does not bore her to death."

Oh come on, I'm not that difficult. Wait… okay I have to admit that he is right concerning a few points, but… Okay he is right.

"Charlie, he is not good for her!", she says again.

Enough. I should be the only person, who decides my future.

"Hello Mum. Hello Dad.", I greet them while entering the room.

"Oh darling, there you are. How was it with Jacob?", my mother asks me while hugging me.

"Nice. He is the same as always." That should be enough description.

"Now Bella, your mum and I-", my father starts but gets interrupted by me.

"I know, dad. I have heard you and I have made a decision concerning the Viscount."

Oh no. Mum is looking with her deep big brown Bambi eyes again. She always does it when she wants to influence me.

No, not now.

"I want to give Viscount Cullen a chance."

"Bella!", my mum shouts angrily.

"Renée, calm down. It's her choice.", my father says a bit surprised.

My mother's face becomes red. "Mum, breathe."

"Bella, you disappoint me. For Edward Cullen, you are just one person in the world. I thought you were smarter…"

She stands up and walks out of the room.

"Went pretty well. She could have also smashed the ancient vase against the wall like she did last time. Your grandmother was very upset about her tea set being destroyed. Her face was as red as your mother's head right now. That was a funny evening.", my father chuckles.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Hilda, one of our maids, goes to the door and opens it. Is mother's Canasta game today? Probably some of her friends have arrived earlier.

"Duke Swan, Viscount Edward Cullen is here. Should I let him in?"

WHAT? He is here?

"Dad, I don't think I'm ready."

"We are Swans. We are always ready and face our problems or possible-future-husbands. Sure, Hilda. Let him come in."

"Sure, my Lord."

I close my eyes to concentrate. Breath in and out. Breath in and out.

"Good afternoon, Duke Swan. Good afternoon, Lady Swan."

I open my eyes and look into his amazing green eyes. He looks the same like last time. Tousled hair and a crooked smile on his lips.

"Good afternoon, Viscount Cullen. Why would you do us the honour to visit our home?"

"Duke Swan, I ask for your permission to court your lovely daughter, Lady Swan."

What did he say? Please repeat it. If I haven't sat already, my shaky knees would cause me to lie on the floor.

"Bella, what would you say?", my father asks me, obviously amused about my stunned expression.

"Yes!... I- I mean I would be honoured.", I stumble. Great. Now he thinks I have problems concerning my thinking process.

He smiles his crooked smile again.

God, praise the couch. What would I do without it…

"Lady Swan, would you like to go for a ride?", he asks me with a grin.

"Sure.", I answer.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Duke Swan."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too.", my father responds.

Before Edward and I step outside, my father gives me an encouraging smile. I mouth a 'Thank you' and join Edward on the street.

Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out.

"Bella?", he asks me amused, holding out his arm for me.

Concentration! You are no five-year-old girl, who discovers cookies for the first time and can't think about other things.

"I'm coming", I say while going downstairs and taking his arm.

"Where are the horses?", I ask him.

"We will go to my home and take my family's horses."

"Aha, but do you really want to risk your horse? You should know that I'm not such a good rider. I-", I start but he interrupts me.

"Are you riding like you are dancing?"

"Definitely, yes!", I respond, telling him the truth.

"Then my horse will survive.", he says with a smile.

"Don't tell me then I didn't warn you", I murmur. "Edward, why have you asked for permission to court me?"

He looks into my eyes and sighs.

"Because I think you are the most amazing woman in England, America and Africa. There are more places I have not visited yet, but you know what? I'm sure you are the most amazing woman in the whole world."

My heart begins to race and one shiver follows another one in my body. But he is wrong.

"You have a misimpression about me, Edward."

"Bella, obviously you can't see what all other people see: an intelligent, beautiful and interesting woman."

I sigh. I wish it was true.

We reach his house and pick out two horses. His horse's name is 'Spirit', mine is called 'Cinderella'.

"She is beautiful.", I tell him.

"She belongs to Alice, but she won't have a problem borrowing it to you."

I try to place myself onto Cinderella's back a several times, but god, she has is huge.

Suddenly I feel two hands on my waist, which lift me up and help me to get onto the horse's back.

"Umm, thank.", I murmur sheepishly.

"No problem.", Edward says with a he jumps onto Spirit's back with one fluid move and equals an angel on Pegasus' back.

"Let's ride through the park.", he proposes.

"That would be lovely. By the way 'park', have you heard about Mrs. Stanley and the dog?"

"Yes, I was in the park today", he says with a grim expression, which turns into a friendly one just a second later. "And then I saw it. It was gorgeous. I haven't heard a woman screaming out so loudly in my entire life." We both laugh about the memory. You won't see such an expression on Mrs. Weber's face a second time.

After riding for about thirty minutes, we decide to make a little brake. He jumps off Spirit's back and before I could make an attempt to climb down the Mount Everest alias Cinderella's back, he comes to me, places his hands on my waist again and helps me.

"Do we want to sit on the grass? It is such a beautiful day", I mention.

"Sure", he says seeming to think about something else.

I lead him to a wonderful spot, where the sun is shining brightly and we sit down.

"Bella, I was thinking while riding that there was something I wanted to try." Hmm what could that be?

He takes my face into his hands.

Oh my god. I can't breathe.

He hesitates.

And then his warm lips press softly against mine.

I feel like if there is a fire inside me.

After two seconds, my freezing peels away and I put my arms around his neck. He pushes me closer to him and embraces me with his two strong arms.

His tongue runs over my upper lip, which causes me to moan out loudly.

It is the most amazing thing I have every experienced.

I can't even describe it.

He deepens our kiss and puts one hand into my long brown hair.

I.. I'm..

_For Edward Cullen, you are just one person in the worl__d,_ I hear my mother's voice.

What if she is right? Oh my god. Shock connects with desperation.

I tear myself away from Edward and stand up.

"Bella?", he asks me surprised, but I can't look at him. Tears cloud my sight.

I jump onto Cinderella's back and race away.

"BELLA!", he shouts, but I can hardly hear him anymore.


	8. Kiss me

**Authors Note:**I'm sorry for not updating, but there was NO NO NO time!

But now I have plenty of time, because… SCHOOL IS OUT! Yeahh!

However, I ask you to read Always and Forever by _LisaSparkles_! She is such a good writer :)

**And as always, I love to hear what you think about this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight _or _any Twilight characters_.

_

* * *

_

_BPV_

"BELLA!", Edward shouts, but I can hardly hear him anymore. I can't hear anything. Nothing but my own chaotic thoughts, which shout at me.

_You are__ stupid. _

_You are nothing special. _

_Mum was right._

_Just one of many. _

Tears cloud my sight. I stimulate Cinderella to run quicker.

When I arrive at the Swan residence, I jump off and run towards the house while I try to blink my tears away.

"Bella?", my mother asks me worried when I enter the room.

I go straight to her and embrace my mum. She tightens her arms around me and put one hand on my head.

"My darling, tell me what happened." She smoothes me and leads me to the couch.

My sight is clouded by tears again. One would think that you just can produce a special amount of tears for one person. These people are wrong.

I don't want to cry, but I can't help it. I try to blink away my tears again and tell my mother about the evening.

"He kissed you?", she asks me stunned.

Oh no.

I know this expression.

"Where does he live? I will get my umbrella and stab him."

Yes, that's the expression.

"Mum no. It was my fault. You warned me, but I ignored it. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Bella. It's not your fault. Do you understand me? It's his. He is such a-", my mum says.

"Mum! Please, can we just forget about it. Please!", I beg her.

Tears are coming back again. Seriously? God, Bella, pull yourself together! You are not a 5-year-old girl anymore.

"Okay, but I have to ask you just one more thing. Did someone see you two kissing?", she asks me worried. If someone saw us, we would have to marry to rescue my reputation. Well, he would not need to marry me, but if he was gentle and honourable he would do it, otherwise I would be a fallen woman.

"I don't think so", I answer honestly. Or rather I hope not. I was so distracted. A war could have broken out and I would not have noticed.

There was no one but Edward.

Edward.

"That's good. Okay, now go upstairs and get ready. Your father and I are hosting an event tonight. Your maid will get you your dress.", she says.

Right, I have totally forgotten that there is an event tonight.

"Thanks, mum. And by the way, there is a foreign horse in front of our house. It belongs to the Viscount. Would you-" I ask her.

"I will take care of it", she smiles at me.

I stand up, hug her and go upstairs.

When I enter my room, I lie down on my bed.

Edward. Edward Cullen. Viscount Edward Cullen. My nightmare.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Eliza is coming through my doorframe and hands me my dress.

"Here it is, Miss Swan. Would you like me to fix your hair now or later?", she asks me politely.

"Later.", I reply briefly. Usually I'm not that rude, but I don't want to talk right now. I don't even want to attend the event. I don't want to see Edw- Wait!

Oh my god!

He won't come tonight. No!

I hope he won't.

He can't.

"Eliza? Hmm... I have a question. Do you know if… if… Viscount Cullen will come tonight as well?", I ask her curiously. Say no, say no.

"I think so.", she says.

Thank you, fate. Thank you so much.

After two hours, I'm ready to present myself. My blue dress is a dream. It is just wonderful, my hair looks gorgeous and my courage is gone.

I leave my room and follow the people's voices. When I enter the room, I freeze. Over hundred people are in this room and I immediately discover the bronze haired head.

Suddenly, there are more than thousands of different emotions in my body. Hate. Desperation. Butterflies in my stomach.

There you go, Bella.

I regard the Viscount carefully. He looks as if he is searching for someone. _For me, _I think grimly.

He looks around, but doesn't discover me. Thank god. I hope his inattention will last for the rest of the night.

However, I don't want to admit it, but he is looking gorgeous again. He is wearing a black suit, which fits him perfectly and caresses his body.

Lost in thoughts, I tardily realise that Edward turns around and - Oh no, he walks into my direction.

He can't see me or should I say, he should not see me. What would happen?

I don't want to know it so I hide behind Duke Cole's back in hope he won't see me. Please, go away. Go away.

"Viscount Cullen! Good to see you.", Duke Cole says friendly.

"Good evening. How are you?", I hear him saying. His voice equals the one of an angel.

"I'm fine. My wife is chasing suitable husbands for my daughter again. Watch it!", he chuckles.

"Thank you for your advice. I-", he starts but stops speaking. Why did he stop? Curiously I turn around and meet his green eyes, which look directly into my brown ones.

Damn it. He found me.

I turn around immediately and make my way through the crowd. Where should I go? I look around and enter my dad's office.

I hope he won't follow me.

"Bella.", I hear someone calling my name. I turn around slowly and discover Edward, who is closing the door behind him.

We are alone.

Breathe, Bella. You can do it. Be brave. _You are a _S_wan. You descend from Vikings_**.**, like my father would say.

"I'm so glad to see you.", Edward says with relief.

"Viscount Cullen, what are you doing here?", I ask him formally.

Okay, forget about the Vikings thing. I'm feeling like a clam. Hard on the outside, but soft in the inside.

"Bella, what happened today was-", he starts but gets interrupted by me.

"Stop... stop talking.", I beg him. Tears return and my emotions are totally chaotic.

Great.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt your feelings, but to be honest, I don't know what I made wrong.", he says with a low voice while he comes towards me with slow steps.

"You kissed me!", I shout at him, taking one step aback.

"Maybe that was wrong, but I could not help it. I thought you wanted it as well.", he explains. There is only one meter distance between us now. I try to take a step backwards again, but I have already reached the wall. I have nowhere to go.

He draws nearer and murmurs, "And I think you want to kiss me right now. You want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you."

"Edward, I can't."

"Why? Tell me why!", he says desperatly.

"You don't want me! That's the reason! You think you do, but actually you don't!", I shout at him desperatly. I have accepted it, but it hurts so much.

He lifts one hand and caresses my face.

"Bella, you don't know anything."

His feather light touch causes a shiver through my body and I can't stop it. I don't want to stop it.

He bends down and then his warm lips press softly against mine.

I ignore the protests in my head and return his kiss.

It feels so good.

He embraces me and pulls me closer to him. I put my arms around his shoulder and moan loudly.

"Edward.", I sigh. He lifts his head, looks right into my eyes and takes my face into his hands.

"Bella, I-", he starts but lets go of me in an instant.

Why did he-? Suddenly I hear a gasp. I peak over Edward's shoulder and realise that we are not alone in the room anymore.

Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali are standing in the doorframe and in that moment I realise that my future is sealed.


	9. A kiss with consequences

**Please review! I love to hear what you think about this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight _or _any Twilight characters_.

* * *

EPV

Where is she? Her parents are hosting this event! I don't think that I will find her through a butter biscuits track again.

"Viscount Cullen! Good to see you.", I hear Duke Cole shout.

I have always considered him as a friendly person with a great sense of humour but in exactly that moment I rather think of him as a balk. I don't want to talk. I want to find Bella! Where the hell is she? I have to know why she ran away all of a sudden!

"Good evening. How are you?", I ask him politely after taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine. My wife is chasing suitable husbands for my daughter again. Watch it!", he chuckles.

Oh I know his wife all to well. She has already introduced Emmett and me to her daughter Claire tonight. The young woman is broader than taller. Poor girl, Emmett, our prince charming, asked me if she lived in the kitchen and ate all night. As it was bound to happen, she heard him and started to cry. Then Emmett consoled her by telling her that being overweight has also advantages for example that she could eat as many cookies as she wants and no one would see it, which caused her to cry even harder. Poor Emmett. Can't escape her crying and his stupidity.

"Thank you for your advice. I-", I start thanking the Duke but can't finish my sentence.

There she is. Bella.

She is standing behind Duke Cole and looks at me with her big brown eyes, which bespeak shock.

I wish a good night to Duke Cole and want to go to Bella, but as it is bound to happen, she is gone. Can you believe my luck? Because I can't.

Suddenly I see her making her way through the crowd and heading to an empty room. I follow her with quick steps and close the door after entering the chamber.

We are alone.

"Bella", I sigh. My Bella.

She turns around slowly

"I'm so glad to see you.", I say. I have looked for her the whole night and finally I have found her.

"Viscount Cullen, what are you doing here?", she asks me formally. Viscount Cullen? Why so formally? I will ask her about that later.

"Bella, what happened today was-", I starts but get interrupted by her.

"Stop- stop talking.", she says while her eyes begin to fill up with tears. Oh no. I don't want her to cry – mainly not because of me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt your feelings, but to be honest, I don't know what I did wrong.", I say with a low voice while I go towards her.

"You kissed me!", she screams, taking one step aback.

"Maybe that was wrong, but I could not help it. I thought you wanted it as well.", I say honestly.

She licks her lips unconsciously. And maybe I sound like an amatory idiot but do her eyes try to convince me to kiss her? I hope they do because I would kill someone for kissing her in that moment.

"And I think you want to kiss me right now. You want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you."

Feeling the need to touch her, I lift one hand and caress her face. She feels so good.

I bend my head carefully down and finally I press my lips against hers. She tastes as good as I remember. A taste, which I want to flavour for the rest of my entire life. I embrace her and pull her closer to my body. My tongue travels along her lower lip, while my hand caresses her back.

She fits perfectly into my arms.

"Edward", she sighs. I lift my head, look right into her wonderful brown eyes and take her face into my hands. I don't know her for long, but I realised that I have fallen in love with her. I have fallen in love with Bella Swan – the person, who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Have I lost my senses? Yes

Do I care? No.

All I want is Bella.

"Bella, I-" I start but get interrupted by a foreign gasp.

I let go of her in an instant and turn around to see Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali standing in the doorframe.

I freeze.

"Oh my-", both say stunned and shocked. After one second they turn around and almost run away.

"Stay here!", I command Bella and run out of the room.

I have to reach these stupid tattletales before they can tell everyone about what they saw but when I enter the room **I** realise that it is too late.

I hear many of today's attending people murmur things like "Miss Swan and the Viscount? I can't believe it!" and run back to the room, where Bella and I where kissing a few minutes ago.

I have to take her out of here.

Guard her from the people, their murmurs and their shocked gazes.

When I enter the room, I can't see her anywhere and I realise that I'm the only one in this room.

She is gone.

Oh Bella.

After searching for about an hour I have found out that she went to the other mansion, which is owned by the Swans in London, after the incident became public. I tell Emmett about what happened and that he should not wait for me to come home before I make my way to her second residence.

I hope Bella is okay.

I bet everyone will think of her as a fallen woman now but I will rescue her reputation.

I will marry her and make her a Viscountess.

I will make her mine.

I don't do it because of tonight's happenings, but because I had already wanted to ask her to become my wife before we got caught.

The incident just speeds up our wedding, but we would have married two or three weeks later anyway.

I love her and want to be with her – forever!

I just have to tell her.

After running for about 20 minutes I reach the Swan residence and knock on the door. A butler opens it and gives me a depreciative look.

"Good evening. I'm Viscount Cullen.", I introduce myself.

"Good evening, My Lord.", he says with this depreciative expression.

"Who is it James?", I hear a woman ask. Then the Duchess, Bella's mother, appears out of nowhere.

"Viscount Cullen.", he answers her politely. She approaches and when she sees me, her smile vanishes and her lips form a small 'o' in shock before her eyes become hard and cold.

"Good evening, Serene Highness. I'm sorry to disturb you, but may you allow me to talk to Lady Swan?", I ask her formally.

"Don't you dare thinking about that.", she tells me with a cold smile and the door is slammed in my face.


	10. Talking far into the night

Hey there :)

Massive thanks to _**Scarlet-Letter8**_ for her super super fast beta on this chapter! You are fantastic! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or _any_ _Twilight characters_.

_

* * *

EP__OV _

"Don't you dare think about that!" she tells me with a cold smile and slams the door in my face.

'Okay.' I thought to myself.

This means, her mother already knows about the incident, but if the Duchess thinks that a closed door will stop me from talking to her daughter then she is wrong.

'_I will find a way in.'_

I cross my arms over my chest defiantly and begin thinking of the possibilities.

_BP__OV _

_Bang._

'_W__hat was that? The door?'_ I ask myself in doze.

"I can't believe it. How dare he come here." I hear my mother ranting loudly to herself.

I breathe in deeply as I turn on my side and cover my head with the blanket, attempting to forget the events of tonight: the get together, the Viscount, the kiss, and my fate. A wave of mixed emotions flood through me, embarrassment and sadness being only a couple.

"Bella? Are you awake?" I hear my mum asking through the door.

"Yes, but I want to be alone." I whisper loud enough. Either she didn't hear me, or she did, and just doesn't care about my request, for I hear her open the door and slowly walk to my bed.

"Honey?" My mum asks as she sits on the side of the bed. "How are you Sweetie?"

"Great." I whisper sarcastically through the blanket.

"I don't want to speak to the bedspread, please come out." I breathe in deeply and remove the blanket.

"How are you?" She asks me with a worried expression.

Tears began to flow down my face, "I don't know. Mum I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. I...," I attempt to explain, but she interrupts.

"Everything will be okay!" she assures.

"No," I say.

"Bella, listen to me," she shook my shoulders lightly, "Everyone makes mistakes. I make some, you too, and your dad a lot. The incident might be a big one, but the apocalypse hasn't arrived yet. You still have some options. You can either marry Edward Cullen or you can move to your grandparents for a while. They live in Wales. It's very lovely there. You can also stay here if you would like, but I would recommend living with your grandparents for two to three months."

She pats my cheek affectionately.

She is right. If I stay here, the people would talk even more about Edward, me and the whole evening. It would be better to vanish from the public for a while.

"Oh God." I murmur while slapping my hand against my head.

"Bella." She comforts me by stroking my hair.

"Mum." I moan and sit up to embrace her tightly.

"Darling, everything will be okay. Edward Cullen is a womanizer and I have heard that you are not the only one to get into this situation. It is in his nature to kiss every single person in London. You aren't like that. He knew what he did, but you didn't. Do you know Lady Manillo? She begged him to marry her after they got caught, but he didn't want to. He didn't care". She shrugged as a look of disgust passed over her face.

"What?" I ask in disbelief. I know he is a Casanova, but how could he abandon her?

'H_e is such a..._' I think menacingly to myself.

"But Lady Stanley told me that she is happy now. She married someone out of love and has wonderful children. What happened tonight, does not mean that your fate is decided, everyone gets a second chance. And you won't be alone, your dad and I will always support you. Tell me again, how do you feel?" she asks while she embraces me again.

"Good." I say sincerely. She is right - nothing is decided yet.

"You look terrible. Sleep a bit and tomorrow we will talk with your father." She whispers into my hair.

I smile at her and fall back onto my cushions, "I love you." I say while she walks to the door.

"Love you too." She replies with a smile and leaves me alone, seconds later I fall asleep.

_Clack._

'_What's that?_'

_Clack. Clack._

"Please, I want to sleep." I shout to the door. But the sound isn't coming from there.

_Clack._

'The window.' I think groggily in my sleep induces haze.

Probably Jake. That's his most favourite way to enter my house. He says that he is England's version of Romeo – too cool to go through the door.

'But why does he know that I am here and not in the main house?'

_Clack._

Jake – the impatience on two legs. I stand up and go to the window. I open it and feel the fresh breeze on my face.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I whisper into the darkness.

"Bella?" I hear a male voice ask. It doesn't belong to Jake, but to-. I freeze.

_Edward._

"Bella?" I hear him asking again.

"Go away." I hiss. How dare he comes here?

I suddenly realized that the person my mother was talking to at the door, was Edward.

"Can we talk?" he asks desperately into the darkness.

"About what?" I ask him angrily. I feel my rage blaze a trail.

"About what?" Is she serious?" he murmurs and scoffs to himself.

I breathe in deeply, "Edward, leave it be. You don't have to tell me anything! I don't want to hear it. Please go now, before I wake up the gardener and tell him to get me the blade."

"I will come up.", he whispers impatiently.

Completely startled by his topic change and his words, I almost don't realize that he is already climbing up the ivy.

"WHAT?" I ask stunned, staring wide-eyed at his rising form.

"Step aside." he says while climbing up. Just one meter separates him and my window by now.

"No! I will wake up my mother and you should not underestimate her." I tell him, but it's too late – his hands are already on my window and he is pulling himself over.

Then I see his face.

The face, which caused a lot of trouble.

The face, which leaves me breathless.

Completely startled, I step aside to let him in.

All but one emotion is gone.

One emotion, which causes my next action.

**

* * *

Author's note: **I really hope you like it :)

I have a **question**: Would you like me to write more in **BPOV** or **EPOV**? Let me know in your review! I will write the next but one chapter in your most wanted point of view…

Coming up next chapter – How will she react and how will their conversation look like and end?

AND I won't be able to update for three weeks, because I will go to Italy, but I will update as soon as I can! :)


	11. Come with me

**Author's note:** I'm back! Finally! :D And special thanks to _**Scarlet-Letter8**_! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or _any_ _Twilight characters_.

_

* * *

BPOV_

'_Run away!' _

I turn around and run behind my gold and white coloured chair in order to put some distance between Edward and me. I look in his direction, and see him stepping towards me.

"Stop!" I almost shout while reaching out an arm to emphasize my words.

"Bella, I just want to talk and- ." He tries to say but I cut him off.

"And I just want you to leave. Now!", I emphasize the last word.

"No, I won't." He argued while taking a small step towards me.

"You won't? Edward, I'm serious. You don't want to deal with my mother right now - believe me - but if you won't go right now, I will fetch her." I threaten him.

"You don't understand how much I don't care about her right now," His hands shook at his side as he took another advancing step towards me, "Bella, please we need to talk. You know that we have to. Please." Edward's green eyes try to convince me as he reaches out to take my hand.

'_God, he is right.'_

"Okay, but I will stay here and you there" I point with the finger to a spot near the window.

"As you wish." He complies, turns around and walks to the window where he climbed in.

"Bella, I know it seems to be a mistake that I kissed you, but to be honest, I don't regret it."

"What? I-", I try to start but get interrupted.

"No, let me explain. Listen, I'm sorry that we got caught, but not that I kissed you. I would not even regret kissing you if it would mean the apocalypse. I would not even regret kissing you if it would mean that all other women on earth become nuns afterwards."

"You would definitely be able to seduce them as well." I murmur.

"Bella, you don't understand." he says impatiently.

'_No, I don't, but__ butterflies start to fly around in my stomach. Bad sign and why are there butterflies? I don't even like him! …God, lying doesn't help. Bella, you know you like him more than you should.'_

"Then tell me! What do you mean?" I whisper confused.

"I want to be with you. Just you and no one else." He answers gently.

My butterflies have to be drunk, because they are so wild right now.

My hands start shaking.

"Bella." He comes up to me slowly and takes my hands in his warm ones.

His green deep eyes are looking straight into my brown ones as if they could read my soul and right now I'm sure – they can.

"Bella," He bends down his head and caresses his cheek against mine. "Come with me."

"Wh- What?" I ask him startled while being a bit distracted by his mouth which is kissing my cheek and jaw right now.

"Come with me."

"Edward, I- I can't." I finally manage to say after pushing him a bit away with my hands.

"Why?" He asks desperately.

"I just can't." I murmur.

"Nine circles of hell!" He curses.

He has to be very upset because cursing in front of a woman is really inappropriate. Well, a man being in an unmarried woman's room isn't appropriate either.

"God Bella, your reputation is destroyed! You have to come with me."

"No, I don't. My mother and I talked about it and we decided that I will go to my grandparents for a while. There are no other options!" I explain to him while tears prickle in my eyes.

"Yes, there is one. I will leave London tomorrow morning and I want you to come with me."

_'He goes away?'_

"Where are you going?" My voice is shaky and unsure.

"We will go to Edinburgh." He answers simply.

"Who is 'We'?" I ask him confused.

"You and I." He explains with his crooked smile. "Bella, if you don't like it there, I will bring you back – I promise."

My mind shouts 'NO', but my heart feels something else – something stupid.

The heart feels things, the mind can't understand.

"I will come with you. But I can't tell my parents." I say.

"Write them a note." He suggests with a shrug.

"Good idea." I answer, the thought that I am making a terrible mistake, still crosses my mind.

"Thank you." He says with his crooked smile while putting his arms around my body to embrace me. "Take what you must, we can buy you new things in Edinburg, and meet me at the church in two hours.".

"Okay." I murmur against his neck.

He releases me and walks towards the window.

"Goodbye, Bella." Edward whispers and disappears into the darkness.

"Goodbye, Edward." I whisper, knowing that he can't hear my anymore.

Two hours later a single sheet with the following words is placed on the big table in the Swan's foyer.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I'm alright, but I won't be home for a while. _

_I'm with Edward. _

_He is going to Edinburgh and I will go with him. I know that you think I have made a big mistake by accompanying him, but I want to risk it. _

_I love you __both, and hope that you shall forgive me._

_Yours, Bella_

_

* * *

_Ok, so what do you all think of that?

Plus the next chapter is in _BPOV_!

Coming up next chapter - the travel to Edinburgh and the first night there


	12. May the travelling begin

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry for not updating in almost three months! To be honest: The story wasn't interesting for me anymore, but now I'm on the train again and TRY to update more frequently! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or _any_ _Twilight characters_.

_

* * *

BPOV_

"Hello, my Lady. Would you be so kind and explain to me why on earth you're dressed like that?" Edwards asks me with a stunned expression after seeing me sitting punctually on the steps of the church.

It is no surprise that he is a little bit astounded, seeing a woman wearing breeches is not a normal custom.

"Well, climbing out the window in a dress seemed a bit dangerous, my Lord. Maybe you should try it if you think it is easy." I didn't mention that, thanks to my clumsiness and bad luck, I would have probably ruined my dress or fell out the window if I were wearing my proper travelling gown.

"No thanks. I like my clothing, but tell me, from where did you get your breeches?" He chuckles.

I sigh impatiently, "They belong to my father, now that's the end of discussing my clothing. I'm already nervous enough without your comments, thank you. So where is the carriage?" I ask him while looking around. Should we go by foot to Edinburgh?

"It is behind the church. I didn't want to attract attention when it's definitely not needed. Follow me." He whispers and starts walking into the other direction.

"Wait!" I almost shout and follow him.

Thirty seconds later we reach our vehicle. The driver opens the door and Edward holds out his hand to assist me as I climb in.

Edward takes a seat on the opposite side just a moment later and the door gets closed. Then the carriage starts to move.

'_May the travelling begin.'_I think nervously.

Fearing my parent's reaction to the letter and the future aren't the only two things which cause my nervousness.

It is mostly Edward's fault.

The Viscount is looking at me with this gorgeous crooked smile and finally says "I can't believe you are wearing breeches."

"I thought we finished that discussion but just for your information: Although I'm not used to them, they are really comfortable." I say smiling, shaking the unease a bit off.

"How do you feel?" Edward suddenly asks me softly.

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous." I admit. Why should I lie? He would realise it in an instant.

"You don't have to be." He reassures me while putting his elbows onto his knees and entwines his two hands with each other. "Believe me. If you don't like it I will bring you back – I promise. Think about something else. Think about- about- sleeping.

Aren't you tired?" He asks me while yawing.

How could he think I might be tired? I'm more than awake.

"No, are you?"

"Of course, I didn't get much sleep, you know. I had to rescue a lady in distress" He chuckles.

"Who said that I wanted to be rescued, my Lord?" I ask him a bit irritated.

"Every beautiful woman wants to be." He answers with closed eyes while snuggling against the cushions.

'_Every beautiful woman'_ I think with a smile.

"How long does it take to reach Edinburgh, Edward?" I question him after some time of silence.

No response.

"Edward?" I ask him again, but still no reaction. I take a closer look at him and realise-

'_He has fallen asleep.'_

I brush away a strand of his bronze tousled hair with my finger tips and can't bring myself to take away my fingers off his face.

'_He is very handsome.' _Iadmit and trace his face with a feather light touch.

'_But still there is something missing rig__ht now. The best part about him - his emerald green eyes.' _

I reach his mouth and think about touching it feather lightly with my thumb. Suddenly Edward moves a bit, which causes my hands to withdraw and to lie on my legs again. He murmurs something and keeps on sleeping. This strand of hair is on his face again, but I won't brush it away again.

'_If he rea__lises that I'm touching him while he is asle__ep then - embarrassed would be an understatement. I should__ not give it a second try.'_ I think carefully and fold my arms.

I look out of the window and discover the approaching countryside. I also discover Edward's reflection in the glass and look back at him in a sudden.

'_Was it an imagination or were his eyes really open__ right now?'_ I think while taking a closer look at my travelling partner. _'No. It was an imagination. He is sleeping..' _I reassure myself.

I close my eyes slowly and drift off into sleep.

Moments later, without Bella realising it, Edward opens his eyes and smiles at the already sleeping figure in front of him.

Then he closes his green eyes again and falls asleep - with a simper on his face.

"Bella?", I hear someone saying my name. "Bella, wake up."

I feel someone touching my arm and give it a little squeeze. How I hate it to be woken up.

"Please mother, let me sleep." I murmur. I want to fall asleep again and continue dreaming about Edward. I dreamt that he and I were going to Edinburgh by a carriage and-.

I open my eyes.

An angelic face smiles down at me – and it definitely doesn't belong to my mother.

"Good morning." The person in front of me chuckles.

'_It wasn't a dream.'_

"Good morning, Edward.", I say while trying to repress a yawn.

"I thought that you would enjoy a breakfast. It's not going to be a delicious butter biscuit buffet, but I think you will be satisfied nevertheless."

'_Butter biscuits.'_

"Why do you have to mention them? Now I'm really hungry." I tell him with a smile.

Suddenly the carriage stops.

"The carriage stopped." He mentions unnecessarily.

"Thanks, I would not have noticed it without you telling me that." I murmur.

"Ah you're in a good mood today. That's good." He says with his crooked smile and steps out of the carriage, after the driver opened the door.

Edward holds out his hand to assist me as I climb out and gives me his crooked smile. Suddenly he bends his head down and whispers into my ear "And by the way: You talk in your sleep."

'_What?__ That doesn't mean any good. I dreamt of him all night.' _

This frightens me. I look nervously down at my hands feigning interest in them.

"Ah, and what did I say?" I ask curiously. Hopefully I spoke unclear.

He straightens again and his smile deepens "You will never know."

We are in the carriage again almost an hour later and continue the journey. During the ride he asks me a lot of questions, most of the time rather boring ones like my favourite flower but he seems to be very interested in every each of them.

"I would say white roses." I answer him sincerely.

"Beautiful." He comments again. He often uses this word for commenting on my answers with a smile on his lips and I answer with a blush. I don't want to sound arrogant but I'm not sure if he really just compliments my choices concerning favourite stones, books, flowers etc. all the time.

We arrive at sunset.

The carriage drives towards a beautiful huge house, which is surrounded by a large green garden.

"Is- are- are you living there?" I point stunned to the manor.

"Yes." He simply states.

Not being able to form a grammatically-correct sentence, we approach the front of the house.

Two men rush out of the house to help us as we climb out.

"Lord Cullen, we are glad to welcome you back." A rather good looking man says while coming towards us.

"Thanks, James. I'm also glad to be here again. May I present Lady Swan. She will stay with us for a while." Edward explains.

"My Lady" James says with a bow.

"James, please call for Angela and tell her to lead Lady Swan to the guestrooms." Edward instructs firmly.

"Yes, my Lord." Are James final words before he disappears into the house.

Edward turns towards me and takes my hand into his.

"I will show you the house and the surroundings tomorrow. I have noticed that you're tired so you will be brought up to your room in a moment and you can go to bed." He says while squeezing my hand.

"Thanks Edward." I reply relieved. I'm so tired – I could not stand another minute.

"Thank you for coming with me." He whispers.

Suddenly he bends down his head and his warm lips touch mine in a soft kiss for a few seconds. Then he steps aside and hands me over to Angela. She leads me to a beautiful room, which seems to be my chamber, tells me to ring for her if I need anything and leaves me alone.

Without realising it I go straight to the bed, fall into it and drift off into sleep just a few seconds later.

* * *

Thanks for reading! What do you think? :) I would love to read your comments! And thanks again to my beta-reader _**Scarlet-Letter8! **_:)

Plus the next chapter is going to be written in _EPOV_ and _BPOV_!

Coming up next chapter - their first day in Edinburgh and some secrets are going to be revealed.


	13. Owing a favour

**Author's note: **Hello everyone :) It has almost been a year since i updated and i'm _really_ sorry that you had to wait for so long... I'm finished with school now and will go to university in three months.. due to my lack of creativity i decided to spend my unfamiliar freetime by writing ff again :)

**I hope you will enjoy the following words!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or _anyTwilight characters_. (But I wish I would!)

* * *

_EPOV_

I'm sitting at the table, eating breakfast, when I hear a shy voice behind me say "Good morning." I turn around and see Bella slowly walk into the room, wearing the white dress I bought her yesterday.

"Good morning, Bella." I reply with a smile and stand up. I walk to her, take her hand, and give it a kiss. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure." She shrugs and takes a seat in front of my chair.

"I have something for you" I tell her, putting my elbows onto the table, and intertwining my fingers together.

'I have already got your gift as it seems. Thank you for this beautiful dress', She says, looking down at her dress . "It's wonderful, and I would love to say that I can't accept it, but I don't have any other clothes."

"I'm glad you like it. It looks beautiful on you, but actually I have another surprise for you"

Bella throws a curious look at me, lifting her two brows. "For me?"

"James, bring them in", I shout. Seconds later a plate is placed onto the table, being filled up with butter biscuits.

Bella starts laughing, looking at me with warm eyes. "That's really kind of you. I hope I will get them every morning."

"Don't get used to them, it is your first day in Edinburgh and I just want to impress you", I chuckle. "No, if you would truly like to have them, then you shall get them until you can't stand them any longer."

"The day will never come", she smiles as she picks one up and tastes it, quickly finishing it off and taking another, "They are really good. So what have you planned for today?"

"I thought about going through the city, buying new clothes, and other things", I propose.

"Sounds good since I have left all my stuff in London." she says before taking a bite of another butter biscuit. "God they are really good."

"I will order Mary to pack some of them for today." I smile at her. It was a good idea to surprise her with such a little thing. I guess, Bella is someone who appreciates the small things the most.

After ten minutes of silent eating and some "Hmm, they are delicious" we separate to get ready.

"I'm impressed. You are a quick one", I notice when Bella comes down the stairs after a few minutes.

"Well, I can't change my clothes since I do not have any yet, and I my hair doesn't look too bad." She states with while lifting her two brows.

"You look great. Shall we go?" I ask while offering my arm to her.

"Of course" She says while placing her hand on my elbow. "But you should know that I do not want anything expensive. Just two or three cheaper dresses will suffice."

"As if I buy expensive dresses" I tease her while looking down on her white dress, which is worth a small cottage.

'_The best isn't good enough by half' _I think while leading Bellato the already waiting carriage.

_BPOV_

The day has been full with "Hello, Viscount Cullen" and "Oh, Viscount Cullen. You are back in town?" and the thing which annoys me the most is that many of them have been pretty women who gave him admiring glances.

'_I know I don't possess him, - of course I don't - but can't they see, that he is in someone's company? In my company!'_

"Do you want to go to the bookshop? Maybe they have your book." Edward tells me with a knowing smile disturbing my unimportant thoughts while strolling through the city still having my hand on his elbow.

I told him about a new book called Wuthering Heights, which I would love to read.

'_It seems as he has remembered it. He is so thoughtful but I don't want him to overspend money again... Nine dresses and some hats are definitely enough, but I would really love to read that book!'_

"Could we do that? I promise it is the last time for the next hundred – no thousand years that you have to buy me something" I assure him.

"But I want to buy you things. You have to take advantage of that." He chuckles.

"You are too generous. Glad that you don't play cards. You would gamble away all your money."

"Thank God for that" He laughs. "Well, so do you think that-"

"Oh, Viscount Cullen. Viscount Cullen!" I hear someone shouting.

"Please no" Edward murmurs while turning around.

'_Who is that?' _I ask myself when a corpulent older lady, who definitely belongs to the upper class, approaches and seems to be extremely excited over seeing Edward.

"Good afternoon, Lady Longbury." He tells her with a fake smile.

"Good afternoon, Viscount Cullen. Since when are you back in Edinburgh?" she asks with a heavy breath.

"Since yesterday. May I introduce Miss Swan? Miss Swan, this is Lady Longbury."

"Nice to meet you" I say with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too" she replies while scanning me over. "What a lovely dress you are wearing... Gorgeous! Well, I just wanted to tell you that I will host a ball tonight and want to invite you, Viscount Cullen. Miss Swan could come as well, of course."

"To be honest, we don't have time today. We have other appointments for the evening" Edward replies formally. I have to refrain from laughing because we did talk about our evening plans four minutes ago and decided that we will just stay at home. Edward mentioned that he wants to show me his library.

"I will not accept a 'No' for an answer. You have to come. You are almost always out of town and never visit an event here." Lady Longbury states with a stern look.

"I'm sorry, but-" My tour guide through Edinburgh starts but gets interrupted when I say "Of course, we would love to come."

"Good, it begins at seven. It was really nice to meet you." She says and walks away.

"Please, I would love to visit an Edinburgh-ball. The library and our time will not run away so quickly." I tell him with a smirk after he gave me a half angry and half surprised glance.

After some seconds of thinking he shrugs and says "It does not differ from London's events, but if you want to visit it so eagerly, we will visit it but therefore –"

"Yes?" I encourage him to continue.

"You owe me a favour." He finishes his sentence.

"What kind of favour?" I ask curiously.

"I will let you know in time." Edward smirks before leading me to the bookstore.

Edinburgh does not look as big as London, but Edward was right… The today's event is like a London one. Many colourful dresses, many lemonade tables, many dancers and – of course - many, many mothers who want to find a suitable husband for their daughters and see in Edward the good looking Viscount with a good fortune and therefore a perfect match.

As one can imagine, many women nearly have flung themselves to him since we have stepped into the ballroom. He has often excused himself and said he would be in company – in my company -, but he had to dance with a couple of daughters due to the urge of their mothers.

Now is one of those times.

Therefore I'm standing alone at the wall and look through the room. Blue seems to be the tonight's favourite dress colour for most of the ladies – except for me. I am wearing one of the most beautiful cream golden dresses, which I have ever seen and it seems like that other women feel the same way as they keep staring at my dress. Edward did not want to tell me how much it cost but definitely more money than I would spend on a dress…

Edward wears a black tuxedo as usual, which puts his green eyes and alabaster skin forth and makes him look like an Adonis – as always.

I would love to dance with him, but I have already danced with him three times and dancing with me for a fourth time would be inappropriate.

'_This etiquette is so…'_ I think to myself when I hear someone calling my name "Bella?"

I turn around to the person and face a good looking foreign man in his twenties.

"Hm yes?" I ask a bit confused. _'Why is he calling me Bella?'_

"It seems like you can't remember me." He states a bit disappointed.

"No not really."

"It's me, Colin! Colin Stirling… We used to play together when we were young… We ran away from our nannies, fired dirt on them and stuff like that." He states with a smile when recognition hits me.

'_Colin! One of my best friends in my childhood' _He had to move to Edinburgh when he was little due to family concerns. _'I have totally forgotten him'_

"God, is it really you? I have not heard from you for years! How are you? I-" I babble quickly but gladly get interrupted by him.

"I'm fine, thanks and you? Bella - I mean Lady Swan you are looking gorgeous!" He says while scanning me over.

In the meanwhile, I do the same and realise that he has become an attractive tall young man with brown hair, which is similar to Edward's and is still possessing those stunning blue eyes.

"First of all, stick to Bella. And well I am a bit startled right now. I mean…"

"I know what you mean. It's so great to see you again. Would you like to go to the lemonade table, grab some drinks and go somewhere else, where we can talk, okay? We have so much to talk about!' Colin states with a simper and offers me his arm.

"Absolutely, I would love to." I reply happily and put my arm onto his elbow.

"You had 10 nannies after my leaving?" Colin asks impressed and shocked.

"As if you had just one. I remember that nearly no nannie endured you more than a few weeks. And I just want remember you that throwing dirt at them was your idea, not mine." I tease him.

"But I have become a real gentleman and – I know you won't believe it – stopped lying frogs on someone's seat some time ago." He declares proudly.

'_That's true.'_ I think to myself while laughing.

We are standing on the balcony with some other people, whose names, I have to admit to my shame, I have already forgotten. I have asked Colin several times who they are, but did not keep them in mind.

"Tell me, how long do you want to stay in Edinburgh? I would love to see you again." Colin states with a nice smile.

"I don't know, but I live in Viscount Cullen's manor and -" I start but get interrupted by him.

"Viscount Cullen, like Edward Cullen?" He asks a bit angrily.

"Yes, I mean him. Why are you asking?"

He already wants to respond but stops when an approaching Lady Longbury nearly shouts "Lord Stirling!"

"Oh no" I hear him mutter.

"Good evening. Lord Stirling, I have looked out all night for you. You promised to dance with me, so I would like to see that" She states with a heavy breathe. "The dance starts in a few seconds. Come on."

"Just a moment, Lady Longbury." He says with a sigh "Bella, I would love to see you again. Might I call on you soon?"

"That would be nice" I reply with a smile and watch him being pushed inside.

After a few minutes Edward comes towards me, seeming to be relieved.

"Bella, I have searched for you. Where have you been?" He asks a bit exhausted.

"I have been here the whole time" I say with a smile. "Why are you so tired out?"

"Because finding you equals searching for a pin in a haystack. So are you ready to go home? I think my feet can't bear another woman stepping onto my feet."

"I'm ready." I reply with a smirk, placing my hand on his elbow and get conducted to the carriage.

* * *

_**A/N: **__What did you think? :)_

_Did you have any favorite part/s? Mine was when Edward told her that she __owes him a favour__! What kind of favour will that be? Hmm :)_

_**Reviewers will get teased!**_

_**Next Update:**__ Friday 29th (plus/minus two days)_


	14. Now or Never

**Huge thanks to LisaSparkles for being my pre-reader**! ** :)**

**Plus, thank you to everybody who continues to read and review… It shows me that spending my time for writing is not a lost one.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

BPOV

_(One week later)_

'_Bella, I have to go to London for a few days, but I will be back as soon as I can! It were well, if the business were done quickly. I hope the little present will shorten your time. _~ _Edward' _has been written onto the card, which sticks on the packed present Angela gave to me while eating breakfast.

I have already wondered why Edward has not been at the table when I entranced the dining room. He has always been the one who stood up early. Plus, there have been butter biscuits on the table. A bad sign as he only orders them when he did something wrong or had unpleasant news like being not able to take the promised ride with me like it was the case last week.

'_I should have known it.'_

"Did he say anything to you, Angela?'" I ask her, trying to guess what is inside by shacking it a bit.

"No, Miss."

"Angela, may you call for Lady Redish? I would like to walk to the park and must not go alone. The sun is shining so bright today and it would be a bad idea to spend the day insight." I beg her, still shaking it curiously.

"Of course, Miss Swan." She replies and leaves the room.

"What are you?" I ask the present and start to unwrap it.

"Which book have you brought along with you, Miss Swan?" Lady Redish asks me while strolling through the greenest place in London.

"Lord Cullen gave it to me." I respond showing her the cover.

"Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen" She reads out loudly. "Good taste! I have heard that it should be really good."

"I have heard so as well" I smirk while remembering the time Edward and I went to the bookstore.

"_According to the bookseller it is a bestseller and every woman should read it. So?" Edward asks while nearly holding the book under my nose._

"_No."_

"_But I want to buy it for you!" He urged. _

"_I just want to remind you: five dresses, five hats and a necklace. I don't want you to spend even more money for me! In addition to that, it is a special edition… At least, wait till it is not so expensive anymore. I'm serious! Spend your money on something you would like to read. Columbus' travels, classics, poetry, a book about spending his money appropriately, I don't know…."_

"_Alright" He grinned and walked straight to the bookseller still holding the book in his right hand._

"_What are you do-? Edward! It is a book written for women" I tell him with a raised brow. _

"_When I'm finished reading it, you can have the book... well, if you ask nicely" _

"_As if you would ever read it…" I murmured._

Now I have the seemingly used special edition in my hands which includes some notes, which Edward wrote on several side margins. On the first page stands _'Now it is really a special edition – no other copy has my written thoughts in it __~ Edward'_

"What's the reason for your big smile, Miss Swan?" My company asks curiously.

Not having noticed my own smile, I reply that it is just due to a thought which occurred in my mind. Then we make our way towards a bench with me being eager to read the additional handwritten words.

As I am getting ready for supper I hear a loud voice down in the entrance room. "I need to see her! Now!"

'_Who is that?' _I think curiously and go to my chamber door to open it a bit.

"Where is she?" The man demands to know with a loud voice.

'_Where do I know it from?' _

Suddenly realization strikes me.

I shut the door quickly and breathe heavily.

'_God, why do you hate me?'_

"Bella!"

Knowing that he won't leave before getting what he wants, I gather all my courage and open the door.

"Bella?" He asks from downstairs.

"Miss Swan will not receive you, so leave the Viscount's house before I throw you out forcibly." I hear James snarling.

"I won't go before I – " The guest starts but stops when he discovers me.

"Hello Jake." I murmur when reaching the end of the stairs, not having the boldness to look into his dark brown eyes.

"Miss Swan, I just wanted to show him the way out" James growls at Jacob.

"It is alright, James. No help needed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I tell him with an uneasy smile.

"As you wish." He states and gives Jake one last menacing look before leaving the room.

After stumbling from one foot to another, I finally look into his eyes.

Anger. Disbelieve. Anger. Disappointment. Anger.

"Hmm… would you like to drink something? The chamomile tea is pretty good although I did not like it at first. You need some time and sips to –"

"Why did you go?" The angry-looking man asks calmly.

'_Coming straight to the point – that's Jake'_

"I wanted to"

"That's not a sufficient answer."

"I simply do not know and I don't understand why I should defend my actions in front of you." I say with furrowed brows standing on the verge of stamping my foot onto the ground.

"I just want to know why you left without telling anyone – oh no wait – there was that idiotic letter you wrote! Let me read it out loud" He nearly shouts as he grabs the letter I wrote to my parents before my departure. "Let's see. '_Dear Mother and Father, I'm alright, but I won't be home for a while. I'm with Edward. He is going to Edinburgh and I will go with him.' _You know, Edinburgh is little bigger than a one floor cottage, Bella… It is a damn city so how should they be able to find you? Should they taste your exact location?_ 'I know that you think I have made a big mistake by accompanying him, but I want to risk it. I love you both, and hope that you shall forgive me." _Seriously? Want to risk something? Try riding without a saddle and not running off with dork like Cullen!"

_Stamp._

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? How unladylike." He tries to say with a stern expression but nonetheless a little smile shines through.

'_How I missed his stupid comments.' _I suddenly think with a half-smile. _'But he is right'_

"Jake, listen. I'm sorry that I left without telling you. If I told you, you would have stopped me."

"Of course! For God's sake… Do you know how worried and hurt I was?" He murmurs and looks onto the ground, shifting his position.

"I should have told you"

"Yes. Next time you want to hurt me, use a cricket bat and don't just leave."

"You're right… You are wiser than I…"

'_Good joke.'_ I think sarcastically.

"Definitely."

"…Smarter... "

He flashes me a grin. "Absolutely"

"You have smoother hair than I" I say with a smirk.

"I know you mean all of it sarcastically, but I really do have smoother hair than you. You could also have such smooth hair if you did not use a twist of lemon every time… it does not work. I have already told you so many times…"

"It works! Maybe it's not smooth, but it shines and my head is definitely shinier than yours…" Looking into his brown eyes I go to him and take his hand. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Bells" He responds with a low voice and hugs me tightly.

"Bella, I…" He starts but seems rather speechless. "Hmm here… I should give you this." Stopping the hug, he puts an envelope out of his coat and hands it to me.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

"Okay" I murmur and take it hesitantly with a raised brow.

Once I see the handwriting, I know who wrote it.

'_I would not have thought that day will turn out so evil…'_

After taking a deep breath, I start reading.

'_Dear Bella,_

_I will not act as if I did not understand your actions at least a bit. You think that he loves you and that you two will be married happily ever after, but darling, let me tell you: This is not going to happen. He is just not the type of man who suddenly turns into a faithful husband and I think you know that as well. _

_Have you forgotten Lady Manillo, who begged him to marry her after they got caught kissing but was abandoned by him? She was just one of his many conquests and he left them all. The truth is: He will not marry you. You are just some woman with whom he has a good time, but we know that time passes by… You deserve better! _

_Well, we give you an ultimatum: Either, you come home immediately and we will find a suitable husband for you or you can stay in Edinburgh and do not have to think about coming home – forever. We love you but what you have done to your father and me was just enough and inexcusable. We hope you know what it is the right decision._

_~ Your Mother'_

"Pack your things… I will wait in the carriage." Jake murmurs and leaves me stunned.

* * *

**That's all for now folks.**

_**A/N: **__What do you think? Should she STAY or LEAVE? I will take your opinion into consideration! So please review :)_

_Did you have any favorite part/s? Mine was when Edward bought the book _

_**Reviewers will get teased!**_

_**Next Update:**__ Tuesday August 9__th__ (plus/minus 2 days)_


	15. Decisions, decisions

_First, I want to apologize for the very, very late update, but I had no Internet access for nearly two to three weeks therefore I was neither able to update nor to send any teaser… I was in Upper-Austria and all I had there was an arrangeable pool and the pure nature (which donated me a bad sunburn – I was too lazy to use sun blocker *bang-head-against-wall* and "Grease" with John Travolta (damn, the man was hot)… _

_At the beginning I did not want to stay longer than four days, but my parents have an _unutterable willpower_ and persuaded me to stay – one can't fight against it… So, I'm sorry!_

_Second, I hope you will read the chapter till the end – you will realize why the hope is justified…_

_Third, thanks for the mails and reviews__**! I enjoy reading every single each of them! :)**_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended! **_

* * *

_BPOV_

"Jake!" I shout and run after him, bumping inelegantly into his body. "Jacob!"

Before he could catch me, my bottom has already introduced itself to the hard floor.

'_Nearly each chamber has a carpet, but no, I have to slip in a room which doesn't have one._' I think unnerved while struggling to get up.

"You really have to work on your balance". He smirks and helps me standing up. "Are you alright, Bells?" Jake asks me worried as I make sounds a dying horse would make.

"Jake - I can't go with you."

"Why have I already had the feeling that it would not be that easy to carry you back home after your mother asked me to do her the favor..." He sighs a bit annoyed and looks deep into my eyes. "And why, prey tell me, can't you come with me?"

'_Because I do not want to go'_

"Well, first Edward isn't here and I'm not going to leave him without a word and-" I stumble as I try to find the right words "And second, there - there is my not so unimportant reputation."

'_Good point'_ I think triumphantly.

"First of all, you left your parents and friends a short time ago and all you left was a stupid letter so that should not be a big problem for you..."

'_Touché'_ I think while beginning chewing on my lip.

"And concerning your reputation - you think the dork will rescue it by marrying you?"

"Dork?" I ask him while raising my eyebrows.

"Bella, did he propose to you?"

"Well… no." I murmur still chewing.

"Did he make any attempts to do so?"

"No, but-"

"Did he say that he will certainly marry you?"

"Jake, I-"

"Don't act like a naïve girl, Bells. To be short and clear: the more time you spend here being unmarried, the more your parents and you will suffer. And stop biting your lip before you will pierce through it. Your bottom hates you already so you don't have to provoke your lip as well." He says parentally before tracing his thumb along my bottom lip. "Listen, I have already met many Edwards in my life and none of them had the intention to marry one of their "mistakes"."

"Mistakes?" I ask him with a half angry half stern expression and slap his hand away. "I'm more than a mistake to him, Jacob!"

"You're sure that he will marry you?" He asks me still not quite persuaded.

"Maybe not now but he will."

"If you're confident enough, then stay here."

'_Where does that come from suddenly?'_

Seeming having the ability to read my mind, he starts to explain. "Well, I mean if you are certain that he will marry and support you for the rest of his life then stay, but don't forget: If you were wrong about that, you will end up with nothing more than what you're wearing right now."

'_Why should he have taken me to Edinburgh if he did not have any intends to marry me…'_ I think starting to become insecure.

"I will wait in the carriage for the next hour giving you enough time to think everything through. And stop chewing" He murmurs, turning around and leaving me alone.

Minutes later, I am pacing up and down the room and discuss with my inner self if Edward really had the intention of marrying me or if he only wanted to have some fun á la John Willoughby in _Sense and Sensibility_.

Everyone – really everyone – told me that he will never be someone's husband and was born to become a wild Casanova.

As expected, my rational brain says _'Leave and go back home!'_

My heart on the other hand shouts _'Stay! Trust the Edward you have got to know the last days and do not count on other one's opinion!'_

'_What should I do?_' I think desperately and look at the clock.

'_Thirty minutes left… Jake is right. If Edward decides not to marry me, I will have no support and may get to live on the street although I do not think that my parents will let it happen but not for sure. I have really hurt them.'_

I go to a mirror which hangs at one wall, look into it and murmur to my reflection "Should you risk your future for someone who seems to be a perfect match, but is not bound to you in any ways?"

'_The decision is made'_ I think sadly.

"Angela?"

A few seconds later, Angela is standing in front of me, asking "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Please, bring me the clothes I was wearing at my arrival."

"As you wish, but may I ask why you need trousers?" She looks at me curiously.

"Because I won't take along any things, Viscount Cullen bought for me - including the dresses. He should not think that I wanted to take advantage of his generosity."

"Where are you going, Miss Swan?" Angela wants to know irritated.

"Home" I sigh with a heavy heart and go up to my room, packing the one thing I couldn't leave behind.

After changing my clothes and a lot of thinking I have decided that a clean break would be the best for the two of us. Well, for him. I don't even know if he suffered when he noticed my departure, but a part of me was sure that he would. '_He should forget me_.' I think while staring at a blank sheet, spinning the feather pen between my fingers.

"It won't get any easier the longer I wait…" I murmur and start writing.

"_Dear Edward,_

_I'm sorry that you have to find it out through a letter, but I am on my way back home. I miss my family and don't see any sense in staying - I wished it would work but it does not. I thought I could develop a feeling, which is strong enough to keep me with you, but I was wrong. I am really sorry for having wasted your time._

_I hope we will find the perfect partner for each other and that you can forgive me someday.-"_

I lie down the pen.

'Each word hurts and is a lie, but he will never know.' I sigh and wipe away the tear which is running down my cheek.

"_Yours, Bella"_ I conclude the letter being not able to write one more word, put it into an envelope and place it onto the table in the entrance room next to the flowers.

After grabbing my bag, I go to the open door where a quite sad-looking Angela is already waiting for me.

"Do you really want to go, Miss Swan?"

"I don't want to go." I tell her honestly. There is a sparkle of hope in her eyes, which I destroy again when I finish the sentence "But I have to."

And with that I step out of the door, walk to the carriage and leave Edinburgh without looking back once knowing that if I did, I would not be able to leave anymore.

I walk in silence to the already waiting carriage and Jake holds out his hand to assist me as I climb in.

I let out a deep breath, staring out the window for a moment as the carriage lurches into motion.

We do not speak for a long while. We leave Edinburgh behind and reach the open, rolling fields.

Since he has never been able to tolerate silence, I am not surprised when he is the one to break it.

"It was the right decision." He says quietly.

'_Tell it my shouting heart, which if it could, would beat me till I cry.'_

"I know." I respond absently.

"I'm thankful for your good dose of self-preservation."

'_Before beating my body, my heart would rip my good dose of self-preservation into pieces.'_

"Hmm."

"What is in the bag?" He asks curiously, pointing at the bag I have pressed the whole hitherto ride against me.

"A remembrance."

"I assume something ladylike - probably a pressed flower, a poem,.."

"Just a book."

"Which book?"

"Small talk?" I ask him while throwing an annoying glance at him.

"Curiosity. Which book?"

"_Sense and Sensibility_. Want to read it?" I ask him sarcastically with a fake smile.

"I am a man."

"And?"

"As if one would read a woman's book."

"If you knew…" I murmur after taking a deep breath.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

'_Perfect.'_

"Bella!" My mother shouts relieved while running towards me.

'_Siegfried, there is the dragon you have to defeat.' _

"Hi" I say a bit shyly, not knowing what to expect and suddenly - to my total surprise – get hugged.

"I have missed you so much, my darling! You cannot imagine how worried we were, but everything is going to be alright."

"I... I'm sorry, Mum. I did not want to-"

"I know, I know." She sighs, steps back and places her hands onto my cheeks "I'm just glad that you decided to come back home."

'_The dragon is dead. Went better than anticipated.' _

"Let us go to Charlie." She smiles, places her hand on my back and leads me to my father's home office.

'_Seems like there is another one for you, Siegfried.'_

Two hours and many tears later, my parents are on quite good terms with me again and have forgiven me for all I have done – kind of. Well, they are still angry, which is of course understandable, but they told me that they already had a plan and that we are going to discuss it tomorrow. First of all, I needed a warm bath and sleep.

After bathing, I am lying in my bed, totally exhausted by today's events and think about what I told my parents. I said that it was a mistake to go with Edward, although he is a really good person, but that there was just no chemistry between the two of us, that I will never go away again all of a sudden, that I did not miss him and other stuff parents wanted to hear from a good daughter…

Of course, nearly everything I said was a lie – again – because:

First, there was definitely chemistry between us.

Second, I do not and will never regret going with Edward.

And third, I miss him – so much I could cry…

'_Is Edward already home and read the letter or is he still unaware of my absence?'_ I think already half asleep before crying myself into sleep and drifting off into dreaming of a perfect world where Edward and I were together, sipping chamomile tea on his - our - terrace.

* * *

_**You have reached the end *imaginary high five* **_

_Well, I know that nearly everyone wanted her to stay, but I think that the story will become boring if nothing but "I love you!", "I love you more!" and "I love you the most!" happened, don't you think? I have already read such stories, but stopped reading them due to that…_

_Bad news: I won't be home for one week... so the next update will have to wait for a little while…_

_So, do you already ask yourself what the parents' plan looks like?_

_Did you have any favorite part/s? Mine was that she keeps Edward's "_Sense and Sensibility" copy… _I would have as well!_

_Reviewers will get a long teaser this time due to not-sending-the-last-teaser-although-I-really-wanted-to-but-wasn't-able-to-do-so._

**That's it - for now! :)**


	16. A dorky called Yorkie

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own __Twilight _or _any Twilight characters_.

**__****A/N at the bottom… (important!)**

* * *

_BPOV_

When I woke up the next morning I felt the immediate urge to throw one of my decorative pillows against the wall.

Nothing happened as I planned it - Edward and the fairytale like happily ever after - so I let it happen and smash the pillow forcefully against my book shelf, which turns out to be one of my less than good ideas as all my books, which titles I had arranged in alphabetic order, fell to the ground with a loud _thumb._ And there are many, many books.

"Great." I sigh deeply and rub my hands on my face.

"It is good that I left. It is good that I left. It is good that I left" I try to convince myself. I have to accept what happened. I don't want to, but what else should I do? Sometimes things have to fall apart to make way for better things. "It is good that I-"

There is a knock on my door which interrupts my mantra.

"Yes?" I ask loudly towards the door.

"Miss Swan? Are you okay? I heard a loud noise coming from your chamber." I hear our new housemaid Caroline saying.

"Everything is okay, please come in."

As she steps in she discovers all the books lying on the floor but does not ask what happened. Instead we start collecting them after asking for her help and she tells me after several minutes of silence that my parents are not at home.

"Where is my mother?" I ask curiously. _'I thought they wanted to tell me what their plan looks like.' _I muse as I put my copy of '_Romeo and Juliet' _into the right place.

"She is visiting Lady Newton."

"Did she leave me a note?"

"No, Miss."

"Ah… and my father?"

"He neither left a note."

"No, I mean where is he?"

"He is out of town."

"Did they say when they will come back?"

"No, Miss. They just said that you should not wait for them for breakfast."

'_Why is my mother visiting the Newton family so early?' _I muse but let the thought go and repeat the alphabet in silence as I keep collecting the books.

An hour later, I am sitting alone in one of our many drawing rooms, reading Edward's copy of _'Sense and__ Sensibility' _when Mary, another housemaid, knocks at the door, steps inside and hands me an envelope.

'_Is it from…?_' I think hopefully and scarred at the same time as I open it quickly, but end up disappointed when I realize '_Not his handwriting_…'

'_You ar__e cordially invited to our annual ball on the 27__th__ December!' _I skim the invitation quickly and look who will host the event. '_Sincerely, Lord & Lady Parson'_

After wondering if Lord Parson is the one with the dark haired toupee, Mary clears her throat and states "Miss Swan? There is someone who wishes to see you."

"Who is it?"

"Miss Cullen."

_Alice._

_My best friend, who I have not talked to since the last ball in London; who I have not told about my departure;_

"Let her come in." I sigh and get up from my comfortable lounger.

After a few seconds a small woman with pixie black hair, a murderous expression and furious eyes steps into my living room.

_Edward's younger sister._

"Please leave us alone, Mary." I beg our housemaid even though I want nothing more than to use her as my shield because in no later than two seconds, Alice will explode like she always does when she has that expression on her face. I don't even want to recall the time when one of our hounds ate her favorite puppet 'Molly'.

Seconds of complete silence pass by and no one of us makes an indication to break the quietness. Deciding that I cannot bear it anymore I want to offer her something to drink, but she breaks the quietness before me and begins to talk with a surprisingly calm voice.

"You know who told me that you were suddenly missing? Jacob Black. He came to my house and asked me if I knew where you were after your parents apparently didn't want to tell anyone, including him, about your whereabouts. I went to your home and talked to your mother but she just told me that you were visiting your aunt, but I knew that she'd lied. You would have told me if you planned to leave town and I- " She stops herself and took a few breaths.

'_It must cost her a lot of effort to stay so calm.'_

She steps towards me and jerks to a halt three meters in front of me as she discovers the open book and the written words beside the lines.

'_Why did you leave it open, you idiot?' _I scold myself and hope she does not recognize his handwriting, but I am sure she does. Edward told me that he often exchanges letters with his family if he wasn't at home.

"Jacob came to me four days later and told me where you were after your mother was desperately enough to tell him the truth… That you were at my brother's manner." She murmurs almost lost in thought, still looking at the book and the handwriting.

After about ten seconds of silence I step towards her and start with soft said "Alice-", but hold still as she makes a step backwards.

"I- I was so disappointed and angry that I didn't even know what to say." She sighs still avoiding my eyes.

I already knew that my actions would hurt Alice, but listening to her confirming my thoughts makes my heart squeeze in pain. I never wanted to hurt her, but did it with full consciousness.

"I know I-" I start and reach for her hand but stop when she looks into my eyes.

I could automatically see the mentioned feelings in her blue, green eyes.

Anger.

Disappointment.

Sadness.

"Do you even realize what you have done? You eloped with… Edward, you- I mean he is my brother, Bella!" She shouts and stamps her foot loudly.

Not knowing what to say I remain silent.

"I thought we were friends."

"Best friends." I murmur sadly as I realize that what I have done could ruin our deep friendship. I think that if I ran away with some unknown man she would give me a lecture about how I could be such a stupid fool, she would be angry but would forget about it in a month. However, the fact that it was her brother leaves a feeling of betrayal.

"No." She chuckles sadly and furious. "No, not after what you have done"

"Alice-"

"Do you love him?" She asks me quietly and monotone.

Knowing that my answer will either make her stay where she is or provokes her to storm out of the mansion I murmur "No, I'm not in love with him."

"Then why did you leave?" She wants to know in the same quiet and monotone voice.

'_Why did I leave?'_

I have always known the truth about our society. In general, men are mostly married because they need an heir so their line does not die off. An heir who continues their name and business. The wife just has to be pretty, possess manners and should not embarrass her husband who wants to be seen as a nobleman.

Love is not important and a woman can count herself lucky if she found a man who liked and respected her. Most husbands are not interested in their wives' wishes and feelings.

First I did not understand why women marry at all but the sad truth is that marriage is all they have. They cannot heir anything, are dependent and will end up in poverty if they have no one who supports them after her parents died. If women are still not married at the age of 29, they are named "old spinsters" and once labeled in this group it's almost impossible to find a husband because they cannot compete against 18 year old girls who are in the prime of their life.

Marriage is nothing but a business. It sounds cold-hearted but our society functions like that.

However, there are exceptions as well. Some marry out of love like my parents did but that's just a lucky coincidence and not so common. Nonetheless, it let me believe that there is chance for love and I thought I found the man who could give me exactly that.

I found a man who laughs about my passion for butter biscuits and does not think it is crazy, but considers it as adorable; a man who does not care about what other people might think of him and is confident enough to buy a feminine romance book; a man who wants to enjoy his life and lives for the moment; I even think that he is capable to love. Edward is everything I craved for, but my uncertainty won.

What if the people I trust were right about him? That he is not a person who would marry out of love if he married at all. If Edward had no heir, it would not be such a big problem as he would just pass on the title 'Viscount' to his younger brother Emmett. I know that that would not bother him, because Edward loves his brother and would do everything to make him happy and becoming a Viscount is everything a man can dream of.

In short, he is not pressured to marry at all as opposed to me.

"Bella?" Alice asks me again, fetching me out of my thoughts.

"I think it was the thrill." She would never understand what I had with Edward, because he is her brother and it would be just an unnecessary discussion. Even though the trip will have a significant effect on my further life I don't regret it. It were days full of joy and it was a great feeling to escape. So that it was the thrill which urged me to go was actually kind of true but not the real reason. The real reason was that I thought it was the start of a love filled relationship.

Call me a naive, dreamy girl.

"The thrill?" She asks me non-credible with a lifted eyebrow.

"Alice, I should have told you so you could talk me out of it. I think that the fact that it was your brother was just a coincidence because that night I would have gone with anyone who could free me from the whole society thing. It was the thrill to leave everything behind and I did not think about how it wound end. It was just a momentary idea. Please, forgive me." I tell her hastily and sit down on the couch. Lying to her is the best I could do right now…She would not like the truth.

Dumbfounded she sits down on the opposite chair and looks straight into my eyes as she says "You would have gone with anyone? Are you serious, you nut?"

"Yes and I know I'm a cracked nut sometimes. I don't want to lose you, Alice." I murmur and have to hold back a tear. It may be exaggerated but after everything that happened I could not lose her. My life is more insecure than it has ever been and I just need her. She's the sister destiny forgot to give me and if I destroyed it, I didn't know what to do.

After a few moments she looks at the clock and stands up, saying "I have to go home now. My mother wanted to come over to you first and apologize for what my brother did. You know she loves you like a second daughter and could not believe what happened. She wanted to travel to Edinburgh herself first but Jacob told us that he will get you. Why didn't your parents come for you?"

I answered the same question when Jake came to Edinburgh and she repeat his words more or less "My father wanted to come but my mother said that it should be a person who does not want to rip off Edward's head in an instant so they sent Jake. My father was so furious and horror-stricken that my mother knew that something would happen if he went."

"Understandable." Alice murmurs and nods. Suddenly she smiles a bit and looks into my eyes "You know I love my brother but you are the sister I never had. I would have ripped his head off as well for convincing you to accompany him. Later on, your head would be rolling on the floor as well for even going with him but you're here again so thank God my nails can remain clean."

I respond with a weak smile and felt hope when she said that I _am_ like a sister and not that I _was_ like one. Maybe she still can forgive me. That is all I need to know at the moment.

Just past noon my parents come home and ask me to sit with them in the drawing room and without losing any time my mother starts elaborating their plan.

"You have to find a husband."

"That's nothing new." I state confused and look at her curiously.

"I don't think you understand. We mean you have to find one _now_ so your already damaged reputation becomes more or less repaired."

"Okay and what do you mean by _now_?" I ask them tentatively and stand up, not being able to sit still.

"You will be married within the next two months." She responds with a stern expression and I wait for them to say something more.

After a few seconds of silence I murmur, my whole body numb "Are you serious? The preparations need more time than two months and by the way there is a little problem you apparently did not notice - I don't have any proposals!"

"You do." My father says and exchanges a look with my mother.

"_Pardon?"_

"What?" Jake asks dumbfounded.

After I have been told about the plan I needed time to think and help. More help than one can afford but in hope I could get it I invited Jake the next morning to talk with him. I also wanted to ask Alice but decided to give her a bit more time.

We were sitting in the living room opposite of each other but after telling him what my parents planned he got up cursing and has paced up and down the room.

"Are your parents serious? Mike Newton and Eric Dorky?" Jacob says and looks appalled like he has seen a flying horse or something.

"Eric Yorkie."

"Whatever, I mean Bella, they are- " He jerks to a halt and seems like mentally catching words which could describe the situation.

"I know." I sigh. "But I don't have a choice."

"Of course you have."

"No that's exactly the point. As long as there are no other people who want to marry a fallen woman and who my father approves of, I don't have anyone else to choose." I sigh and rub my hands against the face, leaning against the lounger.

"And why do these two want to marry you?"

"I know that they have had feelings for me since three years so they are not averse to the idea but I think the real reason is that my father offered a high dowry to the man who will marry me and there were more men who asked for my hand but my father wanted someone I know and not just danced with. I could marry anyone I want but the person will just get the dowry if my father accepts him as genuine choice."

"I cannot believe that your parents are forcing you to choose one of them."

After a couple of quiet seconds he starts walking again.

"Lady Isabella Dorky." He chuckles and gives me a pointed look.

"Yorkie."

"Lady Isabella Newton."

"Both sound strange." I state and close my eyes wishing I would have another choice.

"You really don't want to marry them, do you?" I hear Jake asking me and feel him sitting down beside me.

"Not if it could be avoided." I murmur still with closed eyes.

"What about me?"

'_What?'_ I ask myself and open my eyes to look at him confused.

"What would you say about marrying me?"

As I sit here, I have a hard time grasping the importance of his words and when I understand what he is saying I murmur "Jacob why are you saying something like that?"

"Because you are my best friend and I don't want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life." He answers and takes my hand to his big one.

"You cannot be serious." I chuckle nervously and stand up bringing some distance between us.

"Yes, I am."

"I don't want you to throw away your life for me!" I shriek and feel that the hyperventilating is not far away.

"I would not throw it away. I would be the happiest man on earth." While saying that he had a big smile on his face and stands up making his way towards me.

"You don't know what you are saying." I murmur shakily and go behind a chair using it as a shield.

As he stops in front of the chair, he gives me a pointed look and starts explaining with a small smile "Listen, Bella. You know I love you. You are my best friend and I would do anything for you – always have and always will. Since you started debuting I paid attention and tried to save you from the real idiots. First I wanted to protect you from the less than suitable men but there were too many. Whenever I saw you chatting or dancing with another man I was kind of protective quasi like a brother and thought about if he was good enough. Let me say something straight: There is no one outside who is worth waiting and fits to you."

"You are telling me this after nearly every second event."

"There is no better choice than me. I know you like no one else and think that even without all your makeup you are the most beautiful woman in all London...no in all of Britain"

'_Most beautiful woman' _If I don't blush by now, I don't know. _'Jake as my husband?'_

I know what he looks like but nonetheless I take a closer look at him. Jacob Black is tall, maybe one to two heads taller than me and muscular. He has a healthy tanned skin and short brown hair, but not too short. One can still bury her hands into his silky dark hair.

I have to admit it – he is one of the most attractive men I have ever seen but the part I like most about him are his eyes. His deep brown chocolate eyes who are looking at me with an intense stare.

'_No no no!_ _It's Jake for God's sake!'_ I shout mentally and look away. "I think you ran against a door or something because you are crazy!"

He does not respond or makes any attempt of approaching me. He just stands there and smiles at me showing his pearl white teeth.

'_I have never noticed that he has such perfect teeth.' _I muse but stop myself two seconds later. I cannot think of Jacob as an eligible husband choice. He is my friend and not some- I don't know. He is just Jake.

"I think I know what you need at the moment." He says and takes a few steps towards me.

"Don't dare to kiss me!" I almost shout with a stern expression and take my arms into the air to emphasis the meaning.

All I get is a loud laughter, another pointed look and a "Calm down" when he puts his hand into his coat and takes out a dark flat bottle.

"What's that?" I ask him curiously when he hands me the liquor.

"Whiskey" Jake nods and I eye it suspiciously. My father loves the drink, but I've never tasted it for myself. After a few silent seconds of musing Jacob sighs deeply and encourages me to try it by saying "Drink. It will help.".

So I hold it to my lips and let it flow into my mouth. "Holy-" I stop myself before cursing and make a grimace as a shiver goes through my body "That's the most disgusting thing I have every had the displeasure of drinking!"

"Are you feeling better?"

"No!"

"Then you need another mouthful." He laughs and makes a hand gesture what says _'Drink it up'_

"Jacob, I cannot marry you." I tell him while looking into his chocolate brown eyes and hand him that poison in the bottle.

"You are irrational, Bella." He sighs, takes the whiskey without a comment and puts it back into the pocket.

"Why? Because I don't want to marry my best friend?"

"No, because you turn down the one man who could make you happy, who would fulfill you each wish and who loves you."

"But we don't love each other the way we should!"

"I can live with that and maybe one day, we will, who knows. We just have to give it a chance." He says smoothly, steps towards me and takes my hand.

"Jake? Don't!" I murmur insecurely and warn him again as he bends down his head.

"Let it happen." He murmurs before pressing his full lips against my own.

_EPOV_

_(In Edinburgh at the same moment)_

"Great to see you again, Lord Cullen." James greats me as I reach the mansion.

My business had taken longer than I than originally thought, but the very moment it was done I climbed into the carriage towards Edinburgh, eager to see Isabella and to give her the little preset I gotten her.

"Thank you, James. Where is Lady Swan? Is she inside the manner or outside?"

"My Lord, she is not here." He says with a tentative look.

"Then I will look in the garden." I smile and already make my way towards the door but stop when James murmurs, "No, I mean she – she left, my Lord."

'_Left?'_

"What do you mean with _she left_?" I ask him dumbfounded and turn around slowly.

He does not say anything, but only hands me an envelope.

* * *

Hello my dear readers! =)

I hope that you enjoyed the update or let us that I FINALLY made one =)

A big **thank you** to my superfast beta _bethviolet__! _She is awesome!

Well, there are a few important things to say:

1) Some asked me if I abandoned the story and as you can see – no, I didn't! I had no motivation and inspiration to write for a long time so I'm sorry that the update took so long!

2) I started to write a new story called "_Diaries of a Newcomer_"!

A short summary: Bella is an unknown actor and has the unique chance to star in a movie with the famous Edward Cullen, but what happens when everything turns out to be completely different than she imagined and Edward is not like the charming character he is usually playing? Please check it out :)

3) I will update within the next two weeks and reviewers will get teasers!

**Please let me know what you thought! You're lovely thoughts are the only payment I get for writing this =)**

~ Anna Lina


End file.
